Everytime
by ghikiJ
Summary: After college years, Tai, Sora and Matt's friendship is stronger and better than ever but when SHE reappears and HE needs to fulfill huge responsibilities, things go downhill. Discontinued.
1. Best of Friends

**Every time**

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters.

About the story: After their college years, Tai, Sora, and Matt's friendship were stronger and better than ever. When Tai sensed that Matt Sora's relationship is going downhill, he tries to patch them up again, but when a certain girl and forgotten feelings comes back to their lives things get even worse.

Ghikij: Let's get this story started right now…

Chapter 1: **"Best of friends"**

The last echo of music played across the studio. The band "DGdestiny" was rehearsing for their next big concert, and then they decided to call it a day it is dark outside after all.

(AN: I can't think of a name of a band so bare with me.)

"Okay people wrap it up." The lead singer spoke a little too loud in the microphone.

"Finally!" the rhythm guitarist sighed as he stretched for a bit then continued "but you don't have to yell at us through the microphone because we can hear quite well Matt."

The blonde called Matt chuckled "Whoops my bad, so what do you guys plan to do tonight? Tai I know that you have to coach a soccer game tonight right?"

"Yep, were almost late for it now too." Tai grinned.

"Ken, after we pack up, give or take we have about 10 minutes to get there right?" Tai asked the bass player.

"You could say that, it's about 7:30 pm so you two better hurry up. We'll just catch up with you guys later since we need to get the girls." Another blond said.

"So does that mean you'll clean up for us Tk?" Ken said hopeful he would say yes.

"Heck no, why would I do that?" Tk replied.

"Oh come on Teeks, just this once. I'll hook you up with Sophia if you want." Tai pleaded.

"No, clean up your own equipment." Tk said as he took his guitar then he continued "and besides I don't need Sophia. I have a girlfriend already you know and that girl is actually your sister Tai. Where and when did you start calling me 'Teeks' anyway?"

"Jeez, I'm only joking Teeks. Why would I want my sister's boyfriend cheat on her. Oh I heard Kari called you Teeks the other day." Tai laughed as he put his guitar in its case.

"What about you Izzy, anything exciting going with you tonight?" Matt asked his drummer who only shrugged.

"I don't know I already upgraded the computer yesterday. Maybe I'll just go to the game with you guys; after all it is the championships." Izzy answered while he is wiping his drum sticks with a cloth.

"THE Izzy Izumi watching a soccer game! Now I've seen everything." Tai laughed.

"What is so weird about that?" Izzy glared at Tai.

Izzy was about to shout Tai a negative remark when the studio door swung or actually slammed open revealing a very tired, hurried, and angry Sora.

"TAICHI YAGAMI KAMIYA!" she shouted as soon as she caught her breath.

The guys were startled, Tk almost dropped his guitar and Matt almost dropped the can of soda he was drinking. They stared at Sora then at Tai who is now sitting on his butt shaking.

"What is the matter Sor?" Matt asked his girlfriend since Tai hasn't recovered from his shock yet.

"Why weren't you answering the phone? Your team is in a nervous wreck right now and they won't stop bugging me, asking me where you were. I tried calling you in your cell phone but you didn't answer!" she shouted, this time little bit on the lower decibels.

"Calm down Sor." Matt said trying to calm Sora down, and then he turned to Tai "You heard the lady, move."

Tai was still sweating bullets because of what happened but quickly recovered. "Okay, okay I'm on my way. Thanks Sor." Tai waved to his best friends and then dragged Ken to his car. "I owe you one Sora." He shouted before speeding off the drive way.

"He'll never change." Sora groaned while massaging her temple because of the stress.

"Yeah, typical Tai." Matt said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and then continued, calling out to Tk and Izzy "Okay come on guys we have game to catch."

This is a typical scene in the lives of the digidestined 10 years after Malomyotismon's defeat. Tai, Matt and the others are gonna be practicing in their band all day even though Tai has a college soccer team to coach. Since Sora is working as a tennis coach at the same university she was always the one person the soccer team turns to when their coach is missing because they know that she is a good friend of him. Then, well you already know what happens next. Sora's gonna call him in his cell which is most likely either turned off on purpose or drained of its battery, then after that you get the idea.

It has been a year or two since the original DDs graduated from college. Matt finished courses concerning music, Sora finished a course that allowed her to be what she is today and Tai finished a course about government and politics, much to their surprise. A lot of their friends were surprised that Tai is playing for Matt's band and coaching a college soccer team instead of being a politician. Tai's only answer to that question is that his college years were so hard that he wants to enjoy his life before he starts politics and besides he is still too young to be a politician anyway. Matt is very grateful for Tai's decision, he is really good at the guitar and he sings back up too.

About Tai's little heart break with Sora 10 years ago, well apparently Tai has moved on, he was just happy that Sora is with Matt and not to someone else he doesn't know. Since that incident though Tai has changed a lot. Sure he is still arrogant and cocky, but now Tai is more sensitive to others. The younger DDs are still worried about him and his feelings for Sora, since he never had a serious relationship for 10 years. He always seemed busy that he doesn't have time for his love life anymore. No one knows if this attitude of his being busy all the time is because he is in no hurry to have a girlfriend, is waiting for the right one to come or just an excuse to keep his long stored feelings inside him. Little did they know that they will not have to wait long to find out.


	2. The Game

Yahoo! Second chapter up! I was so hooked up on writing outlines for future chapters that I almost forgot that I have to type them first before I could post them, silly me. Well anyway I would like to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. Don't worry Dark Metal Angel that is what I'm actually planning to do.

Disclaimer: I **don't** own digimon or **any** of its characters.

Ghikij: Enough with me babbling and lets' get back to the story.

Chapter 2: **"The Game"**

Tai and Ken are really in a hurry now, it's already 7:50 pm and the game starts at 8:00. Tai almost beat the red lights a couple of times now and Ken wished that he should go slower. Driving 80 mph in a crowded town was not REALLY safe.

"Tai, slow down I still want to make it alive for the championship game even if we're late!" Ken shouted to Tai, who didn't really paid attention since he was listening to the radio which was playing a rock song.

Tai owns a black Jaguar sports car (AN: I don't know a lot about cars so I'm not going to describe it any further) which he bought last month. That is the gain of having two jobs, being a rock star and being a soccer team coach; it takes a lot of time though. He heard Ken screamed at him and decided to turn off the radio.

"Don't worry your safe in my hands, Emperor." Tai joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ken sarcastically replied.

Tai just smiled and then turned his attention back on the road.

'He is still the daredevil I know, heck, even Davis wouldn't be this careless even if he tried' Ken thought, then he remembered the small talk that he and the other younger DDs had a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

"So Tai, Matt and Sora are living with you guys now?" Yolie ask her friends Tk and Kari.

"Well actually we are the ones who are going to live them during summer break, besides I have to be with matt all the time for band practice." Tk said.

"Well Tai is going to be glad that you're going to be there Kari, I mean he is living with two lovebirds in that apartment." Ken said.

"That is why I want to spend the semester break there. I want to spend some time with my brother since he might be the odd one out in that house." Kari said.

"But Kari, you **are** bringing Tk there, isn't that going to make him feel more the odd one out?" Yolie asked.

"No, we agreed not to act like couple in the apartment." Tk answered the question for Kari who is looking down on the ground.

(AN: I forgot to tell you that this story has Takari and Kenyako.)

"Okay, but why? I mean you never thought about doing this till now, what is the real reason?" Yolie asked again but Kari remained silent, Yolie knew that when Kari is like this there is something wrong.

"Do you think he is… never mind." Yolie didn't finish the statement because it will just bring unwanted confusion.

END OF FLASHBACK

(AN: I'm warning you people there is no Yaoi and Yuri in this story.)

Ken looked at Tai to try to find proof for his girlfriend's statement.

'He really looks contented with his life now, I guess Kari just worries too much,' Ken thought then he noticed something, more like felt something. 'There is some kind of disappointed or sadness in his eyes but I guess that is only because were late to one of the most important event in our lives.' Ken thought to himself, 'It's just their imagination.'

Tai never slowed down with his driving even though there are people around. Ken just spends the whole time clinging on the passenger seat hoping that he won't get thrown off the convertible. Soon enough, and to Ken's relief, they reached the stadium unscathed.

Ken's head was still spinning when Tai jumped off the car.

"Yo dude, we have about… 40 seconds to get ready. Come on, hurry let's go." Tai yelled before running to meet his team.

"COACH!" cried the Odaiba University White Tigers as soon as they saw their coach in the locker room.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I lost track of time in the band today so…" Tai tried to explain until someone cut him off.

"Come on Tai, your making the same excuses Matt does now." Davis laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm hanging around blondes too much. Okay did you guys do your warm-ups already?" Tai asked.

"Yeah!" The tigers answered.

"You ready to play!" Tai asked again this time a bit louder.

"Yeah!" the tigers shouted.

"You ready to drown those falcons!" Tai shouted encouraging his team.

"YEAH!" the tigers responded, getting pumped up.

"Then let's go and BE CHAMPIONS WHITE TIGERS!" Tai shouted on the top his lungs.

"TIGERS GO!" the players shouted then ran into the field.

"Thanks a lot for waiting for me to finish changing before you let the team go, I need the pep talk too you know." Ken said still putting on his jersey. (AN: Ken is a soccer player too.)

"Oh you're still here?" Tai laughed while sheepishly scratching his head.

Ken just shrugged thinking 'I can't believe this guy is called Tai the great by the other DDs.' (AN: In case your wondering this is going to be cross-over between the seasons.)

The game already started when Matt and the others arrived because they still have to pick up Kari, Yolie and Zoë. They were looking for a place to sit when Sora suddenly pulled them in the locker rooms.

(AN: This chapter's special guest is obviously Zoë and another certain goggle head.)

"Why are we in the locker rooms?" Yolie asked the red head.

"Yeah Sora, we want to watch the game not fiddle with the guys' lockers." Zoë giggled.

"Oh be quiet, we're here so we can sit in the players' benches." Sora answered she seems to be in a hurry though.

"Are we even allowed to go there?" Matt asked Sora while she is looking for her keys to the stadium doors.

"I work here remember." Sora giggled as she turned the key she stuck in the door.

"Alright we're here." Sora said as she opened the door for them to enter.

The stadium was crowded with people. Some of them are carrying banners of either the Odaiba White Tigers or Tokyo Golden Falcons. (AN: I don't live in Japan so I don't know what their teams were called, so just bare with me.). All of them are cheering for their favorite team. There are also food vendors walking through the rows of seats in the vast Odaiba stadium selling anything from nuts to rice balls to hotdogs.

"Hey Tai!" Kari shouted at her brother.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here you know." Tai said as he hugged his sister.

"Oh come on Tai, it's on me." Sora winked at him then turned to locking the door where they came through earlier.

"Okay, if you say so but if the dean finds out I'll be pointing a finger on you." Tai shrugged.

"So how is the game going?" Matt asked Tai then looked at the scoreboard. Tai was about to answer but Sora talked.

"0 to 0 huh, these falcons are better than I thought." Sora said then she turned her attention to the field as if studying what is happening.

"No not really it's just that Odaiba's Great Four is now down to three." Tk said.

Odaiba U's Great Four consists of Tai, Davis, Ken and Takuya but only lasted for a year because Tai is already a senior when the others began playing for the team. During that time O.U. never lost game.

"Don't worry Sora I told the team to take it easy for the time being. It is still too early to waste energy." Tai stated.

"Yeah you're right it's still too early, it's just the first quarter after all." Sora nodded. (AN: I don't if soccer even had quarters so just pls. bare with me.)

"So um, where do we sit?" Izzy asked.

"Oh uh, just sit in the bleachers over there." Tai replied while pointing a finger on the bleachers near the players' benches.

The rest of the group sat down on the bleachers except for Kari, Sora, and Matt. After the first quarter the teams were still tied with 3 goals each; this made Sora worried but Tai doesn't seem to be worried at all. At the middle of second quarter Tai called a timeout to talk to his team. Matt, Sora and Kari sat down on the bleachers as Tai ordered his team to try a different approach.

"Okay team you know what to do." Tai said to his players then put them back into play, except for his strikers.

'Tai is playing defensive, this doesn't sound good.' Sora thought as she watched the Odaiba Tiger's best defense line on field. 'He benched Davis, Ken and Takuya; I wonder what he's up to.' Sora was so caught up in the game that she didn't noticed Matt talking to her.

"Um, Sora? You there?" Matt asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, huh, what was that?" answered a startled Sora.

"You worry too much Sor; I know that Tai has something up his sleeve. He always does, even though sometimes it is not smartest thing in the world." Matt laughed.

"Yeah I know but this is a really big game for him and you know as much as I do how Tai becomes when losing a match, especially on his turf." Sora smiled.

"Oh tell me about it." Matt laughed. "He eats everything in the fridge."

'These guys are better than I thought they'd be… hmm, I'll just play defense until 3rd quarter at least then strike.' Tai thought while studying the opponent.

As the game went on, no one even scored a single goal. The teams were evenly matched in every way, might it be offense or defense, without Odaiba's Great Four. The ball just seems to bounce from side of the field to the other.

"Tai we need to score a goal if we are to win you know." Takuya said then continued while looking at the scoreboard. "We can't just defense forever, the other guys are exhausted out there."

"Yeah, Takuya's right man, we need to get out there now." Davis said.

'It is just 3rd quarter, it's still too early release an all out strike.' Tai thought, his arms crossed on his chest.

"What is he thinking? He can strike them now and those falcons won't know what hit them." Matt said who is now really frustrated.

"It is still too early Matt, strikers like Davis and Takuya are quick to score but they lose stamina real quickly too." Sora explained.

"I guess Tai is trying to tire the opponent before." Izzy said.

"But his defensive line is beginning to tire too." Kari said.

'What are you going to do Tai?' Sora thought while unconsciously staring at Tai. Kari noticed Sora's worried expression then followed her gaze to where Sora was looking at then smiled. (AN: ooooh Taiora moment people.)

3rd quarter ended with the opposing team scoring a goal during the last few minutes. Tai is talking to his team about his plan on getting back the game to a tie.

"Okay, Davis, Ken and Takuya I am counting on you now, especially you Davis, you are our main striker here now." Tai said to Davis then turned to the rest of the team.

"Tigers, we've come this far after all our hardships, are you willing to give up the pride of Odaiba being champions for five years straight? Are you willing to give up now? Those who are new here, you are lucky that you are living the life of superstars, players of Odaiba University. When I first started in this team we were under dogs of the soccer world. Not to brag or anything but I worked hard to raise this team from the dirt, those who were my teammates then knew that. That is how I love this team, I love it so much that up until now I'm still playing for it even though not directly anymore. Now after those years the White Tigers are now known as the junior JNT and I for one would not allow this title to go to those Falcons. I won't allow you people to ruin everything that I worked so hard to build. So if you want to see the rage of Taichi Kamiya, go ahead and ruin this game but I won't recommend it." Tai told his players.

"Hey I don't want to scare you or anything but we are here on the top and that is where WE WILL STAY!" Tai said.

The team remained silent due to exhaustion but Tai words seem to reach to them. That is what's special about him, with mere words he fuel the spark inside one's soul into a raging fire. Maybe that has made him a great leader to both the soccer team and the Digidestined.

"Now get out there and show what the White Tigers are made of." Tai encourage his team.

"Yeah! Tigers GO!" the team shouted.

As the players marched into the field, Tai tapped Takuya's shoulder and whispered "Try your best to assist him" while pointing at Davis. Takuya nodded yes then jogged to the field.

With all of Odaiba's strikers on the field and the Tokyo Falcons are exhausted. The Tiger's comeback was made easier. Little did they know that the Falcons have their plan B as well.

"TOKYO TIME OUT!" shouted the referee.

Tai got nervous; his strikers are his trump cards and if the other team has something to block it the game is over. The Falcons came back to the field with their own strikers. The score is now tied 6 to 6 and all the best strikers in Japanese colleges are on the field. This not working with Tai, with only 5 minutes remaining in the game he can't experiment moves anymore. "So the old bastard is playing fire against fire eh, this is getting really exciting." Tai said then flashed the famous I-accept-your-challenge smile.

Tai body just wants to jump into the field so much and lead the team himself but he knows that he has to trust his players. Both teams scored goal after goal and kept the scored tied. The crowds were getting real edgy now because of the close competition.

There is only two minutes left and the score is still tied, if this keeps up they will have overtime play and that won't be good for the White Tigers since all of them are exhausted. Sora is fidgeting in the bleachers; she can't stand the tension anymore she has to do something.

"He has that smile again, oh no don't tell me he is going to try to win this head on? He has to remember that he is not the one playing anymore." Sora said to no one in particular.

"I can see what you mean; he only smiles like that when he wants to beat the crap out of Matt or the dark masters." Kari said.

"Hey, I resent that statement." Matt said defensively.

The game is still going on and the Falcons have the ball, good thing that Davis is a good all around player and steals it. As soon as Davis had the ball Sora yelled.

"TAI, CALL TIME OUT!"

The DD's were startled by Sora's yelling and looked at her. She shouted at him again.

"TAI, CALL TIME OUT NOW!"

Tai was surprised too but he trusted Sora, she must have something to say. "Hey Ref. may I request a time out?" Tai asked the referee who just nodded.

"ODAIBA TIME OUT!" the referee yelled.

Ghikij: Sorry not much Taiora in this chapter and if you're wondering where the hell Mimi is don't worry she appear in the next couple of chapters.

Mimi: FINALLY! I'M BORED STIFF HERE.

Ghikij: If you don't shut up I won't let you appear at all.

Mimi: Okay Okay jeez I'm just trying express myself.

Ghikij: To Matt?

Mimi: SHUT UP!

Ghikij: okay see ya in the next chap.


	3. Super Trio

Thanks to allwho have reviewed this story. I'm really grateful to all of you. I really just want to pointout those who reviewed this fic only to insult it because apparently thay do not like my pairings. All I can say to those people is that I think they have no right to insult something just because they oppose something in it that they can avoid. If they don't the pairing then don't read it! And also don't insult my fic because they themselves do not have their own. I think that if you're going to insult somebody you should first prove that you're way better than them. Thanks again for reviewing.

Ghikij: I'm not going to talk anymore, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I just express my ideas.

Chapter 2: **"Super Trio"**

"What's up Tai? Why did you call timeout? There are only one and half minutes remaining in the game." Ken asked while he and the rest of the team jogged to their coach.

"Well actually Sora made me call time out; I bet she figured out something for us to score at least." Tai shrugged and then looked over at Sora with a questioning look and mouthing 'What now?'

Sora is still thinking of a way to get a quick score that will require minimum energy, so that even if it fails the players will still have energy to defend themselves.

'Come on Sora think, Tai's brain isn't much bigger than an apple and I bet he already used most of it now.' Sora thought with one of her hands on her chin.

"Um, Sora what do you want him to do?" Matt asked her while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Will you stop doing that, I'm thinking okay." Sora said trying not to sound mean.

"Hey Sora, what now?" Tai shouted and then he continued "Why did you want me to call timeout? If you ask me the team would just like to finish this game now."

"Shut up! I hope you realize that you need to score a goal before the time runs out and I hope you know that your team is too tired to play a five minute overtime." Sora furiously shouted, making the people sitting near her jump.

"Yeah I know that, I am the soccer coach here remember?" Tai shouted in an equally furious manner.

"Yeah I know you are the coach here but you need to think about a fast strike for a goal or else the game is over." She shouted back again.

"Alright smarty pants give me an idea how to do that now." He shouted.

Sora doesn't know what to answer him so she started looking around the stadium. She noticed two kids on the top seats kicking and throwing the ball at each other.

"That's it!" Sora shouted yet again.

"That's what!" Tai asked her.

"Tai! Make them use the S.T. move!" She told him.

'S.T.? What S.T.? S.T…. hmm' Tai thought then he yelled "What am I suppose to do with your initials? It's really not going to work on soccer Sora Takenouchi."

Sora just fell anime style then she made her way to Tai. When she got there she smacked him in the head then said "You dumbass! I know S.T. is my initial but that is not what meant, I was trying to say is the Super Trio we invented when we were still kids."

**FLASHBACK**

A couple of fourth graders were playing soccer on the park. Tai and Sora were among those children, they were trying to prove that they are the best soccer players among them.

"Ha, you think you can beat us? There are only two kids in your team, excluding the goalie." A kid with black hair and who is kind of big for his age yelled.

"Yeah and you only have that girl with you." His side kick said.

"So what if I'm a girl, I can still beat you!" Sora shouted at the big guy's sidekick.

It was two against four, excluding the goalies. Tai and Sora on one team then a couple of kids including the big one on the other team.

"Come on Sor; let's go we can beat them." Tai smiled at Sora as they ran.

Sora was dribbling the ball so that Tai can sneak behind the other kids, then she will pass the ball to him. She was running slower towards the left side of the field while waiting for Tai to get into his position.

One of the other kids was after her, but being a good dribbler that she is, she just maneuvered around him. She looked around and saw Tai near the goal.

She kicked the ball as hard as she could but aimed it the wrong way (AN: I always tend to do that when I try to kick my hardest.) it ended up going the opposite direction where the big guy's sidekick who was running to try to catch the ball.

The ball was kicked real hard. It went so fast that it went past the other player and hit the cherry tree near the base line. The ball bounced losing only a little momentum and was heading for Tai's direction.

Tai saw the ball coming but he also noticed the big guy coming for him. Tai simply smirked and kick a volley shot towards the goal. The goalie was still disoriented because everything happened so fast.

"We won!" Sora yelled then she hugged Tai.

"Yeah we won, see Keitaro, Sora is a good soccer player." Tai said to the big guy.

"Wow, Tai I didn't know that I can actually kick that hard." Sora said

"Yeah, you better apologize to the tree I think you really hurt it." Tai grinned.

Sora playfully punched Tai and grinned "We should give that shot a name."

"What kind of name?"

"The S.T. shot!"

"S.T. shot? As in Sora Takenouchi shot? Hey I was the one who scored the goal, you know."

"No silly, S.T. as in Super Trio, I heard that on the radio once."

"Why trio? There are only two of us." Tai said while sticking up two fingers.

"No there were three of us you, me, and the tree." She giggled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh yeah that?" Tai laughed. Sora just sweat dropped because it took him long to remember.

"What 'that'?" Davis asked.

Tai stopped laughing and looked at Davis straight in the eye. His seriousness was causing the hair behind Davis' neck to stand.

"The 'stuff' that we were talking about will make us win Mini-me."

"Okay so what is it?" asked Ken.

Tai explained what they are going to do. The whole team was in a big huddle including Sora. When Tai released the team he yelled "We are going to be champions guys."

"What do you think they are up to?" Zoë asked the people that are sitting here who apparently lost all the blood from their faces.

"The Tigers are going to win." Izzy broke the silence.

"What makes you think that?" Zoë asked again.

"You don't know my brother very well don't you?" Kari told her.

"He has that look again." Tk said to a very confused Zoë.

"What look?"

"Tai and Sora only have those looks when they are really sure about something." Yolie explained.

"Yes, they had that look when we were about to deliver the final blow to Apocalymon." Matt said.

The game continued, with only one and a half minutes left and the score tied, the teams are on their toes. The Odaiba White Tigers have the ball and all its strikers in field forming a V formation.

Ken was in the middle since he is the best dribbler. Takuya and Davis are leading him on both sides. Almost all of the opponent's defenders were after Ken but he managed to maneuver through them, Takuya and Davis both have a single defender following them. Ken slowed down waiting for the other two to take position. Takuya was supposed to be the 'tree' taking the left side of the field while Davis taking the right side. Both of them are almost on position, Ken was about to pass the ball to Takuya when he saw another player trying to block him from view.

'Damn it! I have no time to lose but I'm not going to risk them taking the ball' Ken cursed then shouted, "DAVIS!"

Ken kicked the ball to Davis who was really shocked but soon adapted. There is only one other guy guarding Davis so he won't a problem catching and volleying the ball but the goalie was keeping an eye on him. He can't shoot from there, and then he noticed the two guys that were guarding Takuya running to him. Takuya noted the 'goons' leaving him alone then he realized what Ken did. He ran towards the goal, no one really noticed him sneaking there even the goalie. The opposing team was very sure that Davis will shoot but they are wrong. As soon as Davis' foot touched the ball it went flying on the opposite direction towards the left side of the field. The Tokyo Falcons were stunned when they moved their gaze to that area. Takuya was running his fastest but since it all happened so fast he didn't know if he will be able to reach the ball with his foot. In the last minute he jumped hitting the ball with his head completing the volley. The opposing team's goalie didn't have time to react; he was so sure that Davis would be the one to take shot. The ball went past him without effort and hit the goal net as the time hit zero.

The crowd was silent, they didn't know what happened. The announcer broke the silence by declaring Odaiba White Tigers as champions for six years straight. With that everybody cheered, including the DDs.

Yolie, Kari and Zoë were hugging each other while jumping up and down and yelling "We won!" Tk and Izzy were still shocked by the maneuver that the strikers made. Matt just smiled then shook his head and said "Those two never cease to amaze me and to think I've known them for most of my life."

Ken, Davis and Takuya were still trying to make the whole event to sink in. the Super Trio really worked and they are champions once again without direct leadership from Tai.

"We did it!" Takuya yelled as he was picked up by his teammates.

"Yeah! We really showed them." Davis laughed as he was picked up too.

Ken just smiled and just enjoyed the attention. They proved that even though 'Strike' (Tai) is not directly playing for Odaiba Tigers anymore they can still defend their title. 'The Great Four is no longer here but I guess that we held pretty well.'

Tai and Sora still didn't believe that a mere child's play can actually win a championship game. They are staring at the cheering crowd, some of them actually crying out of joy because the Tigers won. As their eyes scan the stadium they accidentally landed them on each other.

Tai stared at her and she stared at him. They are locked in their own stadium. He grinned and she smiled. Tai just wished that no one will notice them and cause them to go back to reality.

Tai was still debating with himself when he felt Sora hugging him and shouting "We did it!" and bouncing up and down. He just laughed on how childish she can be sometimes.

"Yeah! We won! At first I didn't thought that I can actually coach but here I am the coach of this years champions."

"Oh come on Tai you are the greatest coach for the Tigers, you were a great coach to us." Sora smiled, still not realizing their position.

"Us?" Tai was confused.

"To the digidestined silly, you're not called 'Tai the great' for nothing you know."

Sora noticed that she said that line a little too softly and she also noticed that she was hanging on Tai's neck for a couple of minutes now. The gesture was just too common for both of them that they don't even noticed that they've been like that for a while now. She just smiled then casually released her self from him.

She looked at him, he is just grinning like he usually does so she just smiled at him no tension, no awkwardness whatsoever. He opened his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes is staring at her. She gazed back at them, those eyes really have a weird effect on her but she just doesn't know why. She had been looking at those eyes almost all her life but there always seem to be something there that amazes her.

Tai is glad that Sora helped him today. Before she yelled at him he didn't know what else to do, he was already panicking then. He stared at her, showing that he was grateful for what she did for him today.

"Hey Sora I want to tha-." Tai was just about to say thank you when he noticed Sora's expression. It seems like she saw a ghost. The next thing he knew was…

"What the hell was that for!"


	4. Gatorade and Food Contests

Hello everybody ghikij is back in the house. Sorry for the delayed update, last week was my finals week so I was so busy that I didn't get a chance to type this chapter. Thanks again for everyone who have been reviewing so far, you guys really inspire me to write. Thank you ssooooo much.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own any of these characters and merchandises.

Chapter 4: "Gatorade and Food Contests"

"What was hell was that for!" Yelled by a completely blue and shocked Tai.

Every body on the team and the DDs laughed there heads off. Apparently Matt dumped the remaining Gatorade from the jug to Tai. Matt was laughing too, he knew that you're not supposed to do that in soccer but he just thought it would be fun to piss Tai off.

(AN: You thought it was something else didn't you, hehehe.)

"Dude, you're not supposed to do that, this is not American Football you know." Tai said wiping the back of his neck which is now sticky.

"Oh come on, you guys won that is just what you call a 'victory bath', besides you really need one." Matt laughed.

"But dude, you drenched my coach shirt!" Tai yelled.

"Hahaha come on coach, just get a new one." Takuya said.

"Yeah Tai, from now on we'll make that a tradition!" Davis added. "Matt that was awesome."

"Thank you, thank you." Matt said while waving his hand above his head.

"Tradition my butt, it is freezing here you know and I'm soaked. You're lucky the soccer season is over or else I'm gonna work your butts off during practice." Said a really pissed off Tai.

The guys were still laughing; they didn't notice a certain tennis instructor fuming behind Tai.

"YAMATO ISHIDA!" Sora screamed.

Everybody turned around and saw a completely blue and pissed off Sora.

"Uh oh, bro I think Phoenixmon got lose again, you better run." Tk laughed.

"What?" Matt didn't know that Sora was with Tai when he dumped the Gatorade.

"YOU RUINED MY TENNIS UNIFORM!" Sora was extremely pissed off.

Tai and Matt winced and then Tai noticed Sora picking up a soccer ball. His eyes went wide then turned to Matt who was still confused on what was going on.

"Dude RUN!" Tai yelled to Matt.

"Huh?"

The next thing Matt knew is that there is a black and white circle coming to him. Everybody cringed when they heard the impact of the ball to Matt's head.

"Matt! You okay bro?" Tk asked his brother who was now lying on the grass.

"Think so, it's just everything is kinda blurry." Matt answered while trying to get his sight focused.

Tai ran to Matt and Tk's side and asked "Dude, you okay? How many times do I have to tell you don't piss Sora off like that, it really hurts in your part."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. One question though, how did I manage to stay with her for 10 years again?"

"Dude, be quiet if she hears that you'll end up in the hospital."

"YAMATO ISHIDA! You're so screwed now and I think I know how to get even with you, since I don't really want to be angry with somebody right now because Odaiba won. You're going to pay for dinner tonight for the whole team." Sora grinned while Matt groaned.

"Look on the bright side Matt; at least you don't have to do the laundry this time." Tai tried to cheer his best friend up.

Matt cringed at the thought of doing all the laundry by himself. He remembered when that was his punishment, he had to slave the whole day just to get Tai's clothes done.

"Shut up Tai. Ow my head still hurts, I never thought that she could hit that hard." Matt said while nursing his forehead.

Sora walk up next to him and extended her hand "Oh come on I didn't kick it that hard, ask Tai, he knows how it feels being hit by a ball that I kick with my hardest."

Matt took her hand and stood up and then looked at Tai for answers at the whole hit-by-ball pain. Tai ran his finger across his neck as if saying 'You're dead if you get hit'. Matt cringed.

"I need to go home and change, it's freezing and I'm soaked." Sora said. "I'll just catch up with you guys at the buffet. I already reserved the whole restaurant for us in case you guys won and since Matt is the one paying, I want all of you there okay."

Sora kissed Matt on the cheek and turned to make her leave but Tai spoke to her.

"Wait Sor I'll come with you. If you didn't notice I'm wetter than you are and I didn't bring any change of clothes because I didn't know that someone would dump Gatorade on me."

Tai glared at Matt who just grinned sheepishly.

"Okay we'll just meet you guys there and please don't strip the place bare we too want to eat." Sora said then walked to the door of the locker room with Tai in tow.

"Hey Davis don't start without me, I know you want a rematch on the eating contest." Tai yelled.

"Sure Tai! I swear this time I'll beat you." Davis yelled back.

"In your dreams kid!"

As soon as Tai and Sora disappeared the whole team screamed because they are getting free food, in a buffet no less, and that they will be dining with rock stars.

"Hey Davis! Long time no see." Tk yelled at Davis.

"Yeah long time no see T.O." Davis teased.

"Oh please Davis the change-tk's-name IS getting old." Tk laughed.

"Yeah I know but I missed doing that. Besides I won't be the Davis you know if I didn't say that."

"True, so what's up with you now?"

Tk and Kari didn't attend college at Odaiba University because they thought that Shinjuku University provided better things for their courses. Ken, Yolie, Cody and Davis all attended Odaiba University because it's closer to their places. This limits actual contact between the season 2 DDs.

"Not much now I guess, the soccer season is over anyway. I'm graduating next year believe that, me Davis Motomiya graduating college!" Davis laughed.

"Yeah me too and it is kind of hard to believe that we are almost done with school."

"You still play basketball right?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss that for the world and the digiworld."

The two young men are getting reacquainted till they heard a female voice yelling at them.

"Hey you guys, we better get going the whole team is leaving now." Kari bellowed.

"Hey Kari, How you doing?" Davis greeted then hugged Kari.

"Hey T.J. you been keeping an eye on my girl?"

"Yeah, yeah I've keeping an eye on her." Tk shrugged. He smiled because Davis hasn't changed a bit, he was still the possessive dude he knew from the digiworld. He can get annoying sometimes, but he is still dependable.

Davis knew that Kari is with Tk now and he hasn't got a problem with it, actually he himself has a girlfriend now. He just keeps up the 'my girl' thing to piss Tk off. Little did he know that Kari was the one who actually gets annoyed sometimes.

"Come on lets go, I'm hungry." Kari said when she finally escaped Davis' grip.

"Yeah come on!" Davis yelled before he ran to the locker room door.

Tai and Sora finally arrived at their apartment. All three of them, including Matt live in a large apartment. A lot of people could say that the place they're living at is really large to be called an apartment. The building that they are staying at has really big apartment space. Tai, Matt and Sora's apartment consists of six bedrooms that have their own bathrooms; the kitchen is pretty big too. People with a lot of money can do really weird things. Usually only three of them stay there but this year Kari decided to spend her semester break with them, of course she also dragged Tk along.

Tai and Sora's ride home was fairly normal except for the sneezes here and there, they are now catching cold.

"Hey Tai I think I'll get a shower first, that Gatorade was really sticky." Sora said.

"Yeah me too, my hair are all sticking together but make it quick okay, Davis might finish all the food there not to mention Takuya is there too."

"Fine, Tai they can't finish a whole buffet table you know." Sora said as she dropped her duffel bag near the door of her room.

They both took a quick shower in their own bathrooms that were inside their rooms. Tai finished first and is now restless; he is extremely hungry now and wants to go the restaurant already. Finally Sora came out they both hurriedly walked to the car.

"Step on it Tai, I'm so hungry I can eat a Monochromon." Sora said.

"Look who is talking, you are the one who took longer on the shower."

"I am a girl." That was her excuse.

"Really? Since when did you become a girl and since when did you start talking like Mimi?" Tai asked.

Sora punched him playfully in the arm. "That was for the insult and is it wrong for me to copy my best friend's lines once in a while?"

"See what I mean? I thought girls were not supposed to punch guys and if I recall correctly also kick a ball to a guy's face. Besides Mimi's dialogue doesn't really suit you." Tai grinned.

"Shut up Tai, I only did that because he pissed me off, Matt can be a jerk at times."

Tai was about to retort but he just kept quiet. He had always adored seeing Sora being violent like that. He found it so amusing that when they were younger, he would piss Sora off just to get hit by a soccer ball at the head.

"Yeah I guess Matt did deserved that but you didn't have to go easy on him, that ball you kicked at wasn't half as hard as the balls you used to kicked on me, it's not fair you know."

"Don't worry I won't go easy on him next time. I only did that because, first, he is still my boyfriend and second I didn't think that he can take a full blown shot on the head."

"And I can?"

"Oh just be quiet we're almost there." Sora giggled, Tai had always had this ability to make things sound more comical that they really are. He could always make people laugh and that is what she liked about him.

Tai dropped Sora off at the front of the restaurant then parked his car. They were about to go inside when they heard people shouting and laughing from the building.

"I guess that's them." Sora said while pushing the door open.

"Yeah, time to get some food!" Tai quickly followed.

The restaurant was full of food; the buffet table was full of anything from salad to mashed potatoes to barbequed ribs. Tai drooled while Sora became starry eyed. They are both really hungry. Tai didn't eat anything since breakfast because he spent the whole day with the band then the game. Sora only had a small sandwich for lunch because she had to run around looking for a way to contact Tai so that his team would stop bothering her.

Almost everybody who was in the restaurant turned to see who was in the door. When they realized that they were Tai and Sora, all of them yelled at them to sit down and eat. Thing is, they didn't really pay attention to them and went straight to the buffet table. Tai was literally stuffing his face while Sora was basically doing the same thing just in a more 'civilized' manner.

"Look at them go." Ken sweat dropped.

"Oh, that is nothing. If we went here with you guys losing, Tai can easily eat twice as much as he does now. I guess that is his way of relieving depression." Matt laughed then drank his soda.

"Wrut wrup!" Tai said his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Tai, try swallowing first." Kari suggested.

Tai swallowed the food "Talk for your self Matt. When there are either burgers or pizza at home you practically inhale them."

"I do no such thing." Matt tried to look innocent.

"Yes you do, I witnessed that event just two days ago." Tk pointed out.

"Shut up."

Everyone just laughed at the pouring out of secrets.

"Hey Tai! I want a rematch on who get to be King of the buffet table." Davis challenged.

"You sure about that? If I recall correctly I left you in the dust last time." Tai teased.

"Not this time, I have been training you know." Davis grinned.

"I want in too. Let's see who would win." Takuya announced.

"I don't know, I don't want to humiliate you." Tai laughed.

"Oh you'll be surprised." Takuya retorted.

"I guess I'll be referee." Sora stood up and announced "Ladies and gentlemen I would like you're attention please. Three of my stupid friends decided to go head to head or rather belly to belly in an eating contest. On this corner…"

As Sora was announcing a mock announcement, everybody else especially the DDs are making bets on who will win. Matt, Izzy and Kari betted on Tai; Tk and Yolie on Davis and finally Zoe and Ken on Takuya. The girls now went to the buffet table a got some plates full of food them placed them in front of the contenders. Tai was grinning an evil grin; he knew that he can win this easily. Davis look determined on beating Tai while Takuya was just sitting there thinking 'What have I gotten myself into this time', he looked like he has something up his sleeve though.

With a wave of Sora's hand the contest began. The object of the game was finishing five plates full food the fastest. Tai wolfed the food down in a 'professional' manner. Davis was struggling to swallow the food just few a moments after the contest started. Everybody was either staring at Tai or laughing at Davis so much that they didn't pay attention to Takuya who was practically inhaling the fried rice.

Everybody turned around when they heard Takuya blench. He has cleaned all five plates in less than 7 minutes, everyone's jaw dropped. Even Tai, who was about to start his fifth plate, and Davis were stunned.

"The new King of the buffet table is, Takuya Kanbara." Sora announced.

Okay guys there you have it for now. Sorry not much romance scenes there I guess I just needed some comical relief. Oh and before I forget Mimi is showing up in the next chapter like promised. I think that I will change the genre of this fic to humor after Mimi arrives. Here is a little something in the next chapter.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S COMING TODAY!"

"Excuse me, have you seen a red haired girl about my age around." A girl with long brown hair wearing a pair of sunglasses asked Matt.

"YOU!"

'Sora how could you do this to me' she thought.


	5. The Letter

Finally I get to type the 5th chapter, sorry for the delays in updates but I was busy with a lot of things like homework and the like. Another reason is that my stupid ass internet connection won't work so I can't upload new chappies. Again sorry for the wait I hope that this chapter is at least worth some of it.

Enough about my apologies and get this story continued.

Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story and even though I would love to I'll never will.

Chapter 5: "The Letter"

The rest of the night was spent pigging out and laughing. Even though all of them are of the legal age to drink alcohol, maybe except Cody, they decided not to. Tai said that alcohol will not do good things to athletes. They all went home late at night at about 12:00 p.m. This may seem early to normal people but most of them got something to do the next day.

(AN: 'sighs' nothing comes out from my imagination department okay, bear with it.)

Sora woke up with her ears still ringing. The party last night, though not supposed to be loud, really takes a toll to someone's ears especially when you have Tai, Davis and Takuya together. She rubbed her eyes and groggily stood up.

"Owie, next time we have a party like that I should remind myself to put duct tape on Tai's mouth."

She went to her bathroom to take a shower and do the rest of her morning routine, when she was done she entered her room again, now completely dressed for her tennis practice. She glanced on her clock expecting that it is 7:00 a.m. but no, she saw that it was already 10:30 a.m."

"Oh shoot I have tennis practice at 11:15!" Sora mentally cursed herself.

She made her way towards the kitchen to grab a quick brunch.

"The place is quiet I bet those two won't be waking up till 2:00." She giggled because she knows that the two guys that she is living with will only wake up early if Diaboromon attack again.

"I wonder where Kari and Tk are, maybe they are still sleeping."

Tk and Kari have been staying with them in the apartment for the past few days, to the relief of Sora. She can finally spend some time with a fellow female.

'If only Meems was here, I don't have to spend every waking moment babysitting two overgrown babies.' She thought to herself then she glanced at the living room clock.

"It's almost 10:40, better hurry up."

Sora was about to go to the fridge when she noticed that someone was near the stove. It was clear to her that that someone was cooking something because she can smell sausages and eggs cooking. Sora knew that there is only one person that will cook an American breakfast in the apartment.

"Matt? I'm surprised you're awake already." Sora said while inspecting his cooking.

"Oh hi Sor. Well I woke up at 10 and was suppose to go back to sleep but I decided not to, so here I am." Matt smiled and leaned down expecting for a morning kiss from his girlfriend but she didn't kiss him. That really surprised him, but he just shook it off.

"That's an improvement, I'm proud of you." She giggled.

"You should be," He chuckled "Now just sit down on the table and I'll serve breakfast err brunch ok?"

She nodded then she noticed a note hanging on the fridge. She stood up again and grabbed the note.

"Uh Matt just put my food on the table ok? I have to wake Tai up; this note says that he has a meeting with the dean today at 11:30." She said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry he's already awake." A different voice answered her.

"Huh?" She turned around as saw Tai at the front door already dressed and carrying today's newspaper and mail.

"Yeah he's awake, I accidentally woke him up." Matt scratched his head.

"When I was about to go to the kitchen I tripped on some thing and hit Tai's door. Our courageous leader, who thought that it was a digimon attacking, got startled and fell off the bed."

"I didn't fell off the bed." Tai said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that thudding noise I heard." Matt pointed out.

Tai turned red with embarrassment "Fine but it is because of you gracefully tripping on the mop."

"Whatever." Matt said equally embarrassed.

Sora just rolled her eyes "So where are Tk and Kari?"

"They left early, they left a note that they got called back to Shinjuku for a meeting, I think it's about their grades or something." Tai answered.

"What do you think is wrong? Those two are at the top of their classes." She asked again.

"Who knows." Tai shrugged while sorting the mail. "Let's see what we have here: junk, junk, Matt, junk, junk, mine, junk, junk, junk, Sora, junk, junk and bills."

"Who sent mine?" Matt asked then drank his juice.

"The manager." Tai answered.

"Oh, then just throw it away." Matt said.

"Yeah huh." Tai replied.

"What about yours?" Sora asked Tai.

"Um maybe it's just about the meeting today. These mails are actually from last week, I forgot to take them out." Tai grinned then sat down to eat.

"So where's mine? I heard you say my name when you were sorting the mail." Sora asked.

"I did? Well let me see." Tai inspect the junk pile and took out a pink envelope.

"Whoops I think I put it in the wrong pile."

"Oh just give it to me." Sora said while reaching out to get the letter.

"Who would send a letter in a really, and I mean really, pink envelope." Tai asked.

"I think I have a good idea who." Matt answered thinking about a certain someone.

Sora read the return address on the envelope "It's from America! It's from Mimi!" she squealed.

"Mimi? We haven't heard from her for a while now." Tai said.

Sora opened the letter and began to read aloud.

Dear Sora

Hey girl, it's been a long time since I wrote to you and I really felt bad about that. I've been busy you see, with college and all. That is the reason why I haven't had the time to call you guys there. Guess what; now that I have graduated I'm planning on starting my career there in Japan. I don't have relatives there anymore and the fact that I haven't been there for almost 7 years I would like to ask a favor from you. Will you pick me up at the airport on March 27, that would be Saturday there I think, at exactly 11:30 a.m.? I'm really excited on coming back, I really missed you Sora and all the others. Oh my God, even I can't imagine what it would feel like to actually comeback to a place I haven't seen for almost a decade. You know I can go on forever to tell you how excited I am but I won't make this longer than it already is so see you when I see you Sor.

Your best friend

Mimi

"OH MY GOD SHE'S COMING BACK!" Sora yelled.

Matt looked like he is about to die right then and there. His most feared nightmare is happening, she is coming back. The bossy, bratty, and noisy princess is coming back, good thing he can maintain his cool.

"Mimi's coming back, huh? This is going to be a fun summer." Tai grinned.

"March 27… hmm" Matt said then looked at his wrist watch "Holy shit, she's coming today!"

"What?" Tai glanced at the calendar near the bathroom door "She is coming today! Sora what did she say again to pick her up?"

Sora became wide eyed as she looked at her watch "She is going to arrive at exactly 27 minutes! What are we supposed to do? I have tennis practice in a few minutes; actually I have to be going now. Please you guys think of something to pick her up on time, if she is still the Mimi I know in the digital world she's going to be pissed; besides it's her first day in Japan for a long time now, so make it count. I'll to cancel the practice when I get there so I'll be able to hang out with her later, see you."

The two males just followed her with their gaze while she was babbling, thinking of some way to solve this problem.

Sora ran out the door seeing that she was going to be late for her practice.

"So what now?" Matt asked Tai.

"Well I have a meeting on the same time that she is supposed to arrive, that means I can't go. No choice my friend it's up to you." Tai said while patting Matt's back.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going to pick up that brat of a princess from the airport." Matt refused.

"Well we don't have a choice do we? It's either YOU pick Mimi up in a nice, welcoming way or Sora picks her up and we'll both have extremely fuming females right on our tails." Tai explained.

"Why would Sora be mad if we don't her up on time?" Matt asked.

"You idiot, Mimi was and still is Sora's best friend, and if you think about it Sora will definitely have our heads if we didn't do what she said."

"Can't YOU cancel your meeting?"

"Nope."

"Please, I'm begging you; you're my best friend right?"

"Yeah."

"So you pick her up."

"I said that you are my best friend but Sora is the commander around here, don't forget what she can do when she is pissed, add Mimi to that and we're dead." Tai explained as he walked to the front door getting ready to leave.

"See you later Mattie Boy." Tai bellowed then shut the door.

'I can't believe this.' Matt thought to himself.

**Meanwhile…**

"This is you're captain speaking, we are now going to land at Odaiba airport." The intercom announced to the passengers.

"After years of not coming here, I wonder how the DDs are doing now. I hope that Sora got my letter." Mimi said to no one in particular.

"Fasten your seatbelts please; we are going to descend now." The intercom once again announced.

"Ok here I go, back to Japan at last."

**At the airport…**

Matt finally arrived at the airport with a few minutes to spare. He was wearing an unbuttoned light blue shirt over a white t-shirt, denim pants and a pair of sunglasses (He needs to blend in with the crowd if he doesn't want to get trampled over). He was fidgeting as he stood at the waiting area near the coffee shop.

"If I get my cover blown in this area I'll be dead for sure." Matt whispered to himself as he was looking around and seeing a lot of females checking out his band posters around the vicinity of the airport.

'Where is that damn girl? Seriously, if I have been forced into doing this I could be sitting at home and watching a game or movies or something but no I have to pick her up and she's not even here yet."

(AN: Sorry for making Matt all whiny, I know he is not suppose to be but yeah I need him to be whiny right now.)

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh my gosh I'm really back!" Mimi squealed as she left the plane "Now all I have to do is look for Sora and we can make plans on my vacation here."

She started to look around the waiting area but didn't find Sora there.

"Maybe she's around there." Mimi said to no one in particular.

She carried her bags (actually dragged them) over to the tables near the coffee shop.

'I think I should someone in there. Sora is really popular now since she won the gold in last year's Olympics, maybe someone would have seen her around.' She thought to herself. "Maybe I'll asked that guy over there"

**Back to Matt…**

Matt waited impatiently for his query to arrive. After a few minutes he got bored and decided to buy something from the coffee shop. The shop wasn't really special in anyway, it was just a shop full of foreign people and drinks.

'Those girls are not half bad.' Matt smirked as he checked out the foreign girls drinking their coffee on a table in the corner of the shop.

He bought himself some coffee and sat down on one of the tables near the entrance of the shop.

'Let her look for me, I'm not going to stand there all day trying to spot her.' He thought to himself.

He was drinking his coffee peacefully when he felt someone tapping on his back.

"Excuse me mister have you seen a red haired girl about my age around." A girl with long brown hair wearing a pair of sunglasses asked Matt

"Uh no, not really." He replied.

'Whoa this is some girl, I wonder if she is a celebrity or something?' Matt thought while checking the girl who asked him.

"Really? Well thanks anyway maybe I'd just call her." She said while starting to walk away.

"Uh wait, can I ask you something too?" Matt stopped the girl. "Did you arrive from America?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I'm actually sent here by a friend of mine to pick up this girl who was supposed to arrive from America at this time. I'm just wondering if you this girl."

"I'll try to help, what is she like?"

Matt mentally cursed himself; he agreed to pick Mimi up without even knowing what she looks like. 'Knowing her she probably has a different look every week, talk about shape shifting.'

"Well um, all I know is that she has long hair, brown eyes, a large probability of wearing pink, bratty, noisy, has a high pitch and pretty annoying voice, loud, talkative, likes carrying a ton of stuff like makeup and all that girly stuff, and that her name is Mimi Tachikawa."

The girl looks pretty annoyed after Matt described Mimi, her hands turned into white knuckles.

(AN: I guess you know who the girl is now right?)

"Oh and what is your name?" The girl asked.

"Matt." He said coolly. "So do you know her?"

The girl became wide eyed and mentally cursed herself then she took off her sunglasses.

"YOU!" They both said in unison. Matt yelled it out of surprise while Mimi yelled it out of anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that Ishida?"

Almost every female that is in a half a mile radius turned their head towards them when they heard the name Ishida. Most of them are whispering 'Is that Matt Ishida, from the DGdestiny?', 'That's really him, he is soooo hot' and 'who is that girl with him?'

"Whoa sorry Meems, I didn't know it was you and besides I …"

"So you mean that you talk about people like that when they're not I front of you? Seriously Matt, at first I really thought that you were a jerk when I first met you but now you give jerk a whole new meaning!"

"Now I'm a jerk? Look Tachikawa I was only telling the truth. There is nothing wrong with telling people the truth right, Ms. Sincerity."

All the people, well mostly guys turned their attention at the coffee shop once they heard the name Tachikawa. Mimi has been really popular in America during her college years and is still is, she has been modeling for a huge clothes company and has her face plastered in almost all the American magazines. That means she has became popular in Japan too, thing is Matt and Tai are into the "Macho" thing to even look at girl's magazines.

"Why I ought to…"

"What are you going to do? Break my neck? That is what you always say."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Moron!"

"Ditz!"

Everyone is now watching the spectacle in the airport. People had already formed a circle around the pair, quite amused watching a famous rock star and a well known super model having a staring contest.

'How dare she call me a moron, she is the moron around here.'

'Sora how could you do this to me?' she thought 'If you were just going to sent somebody to pick me up, you could have sent Joe or Tai, but noooo you have to send Mr. Airhead here.'

**At the airport parking lot…**

"I hope those two are still in there or else my canceling of practice will be for nothing." Sora said to herself while getting out of her red sports car.

"Don't worry they're still in there, I spotted Matt's car over there. Why? Surprised to see me?" Tai said.

"Wow Tai what's up with you popping out of nowhere today and why are you here I thought that you have a meeting right now?"

"Well, all the dean was talking about was me coaching the baseball team, so I just told him that first, I don't know anything about baseball. Second one of my close friends is arriving from America. Finally I told him that my job there is over for the time being and I'm looking forward on the spending time with my best friends." Tai smiled "So? Let's go? I have a hunch that those two are killing each other right now."

"Killing each other?"

"Just a hunch."

He smiled again then extended his hand to her.

Sora giggled as she took his hand "Yeah probably knowing Mimi, she would have by now."

A few minutes later they entered the waiting area of the airport. It didn't took them long to notice a crowd of people forming a circle near the coffee shop and hear two familiar voices shouting at each other.

"Excuse us please."

"Yeah coming through."

When Tai and Sora got through the people they saw their two friends glaring at each other. Well Mimi glaring at Matt most of the time actually. They both took their own sunglasses off to meet their friends but they heard the people murmuring 'Wow isn't that Tai Kamiya? The coach of the Odaiba tigers?' and 'Wow the Olympic gold medalist Sora Takenouchi!' They both shook the embarrassment off and greeted their friends.

"MIMI!"

"SORA!"

The two girls squealed in unison and hugged each other.

"Oh thank God you two arrived I thought that… wait two? Tai what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting." Matt asked.

"Well yeah but I canceled it so that I can greet Mimi." Tai grinned.

"Oh my God I missed you Meems. Welcome back to Japan!" Sora squeaked.

"I'm glad to be back!" Mimi answered.

"Hey Mimi! You didn't forget about me did you?" Tai said.

"Taichi!" Mimi squeaked as she jumped on Tai.

"Hey easy there." Tai chuckled. "I missed you too."

Sora felt something weird when Tai hugged Mimi. 'What was that?' she thought but then again maybe she was just excited of Mimi coming back, so she just shook it off.

"So how was the flight?" Sora asked.

"Well it went pretty well and my arrival would have been perfect if you didn't send that THING over there." Mimi said while pointing at Matt.

"Thing!" He retorted "Why you brat."

Tai was holding Matt still to avoid starting a fight again, same goes for Sora.

"I am not a brat."

"Now, now you two please not here, can't you people staring at us?" Sora said trying to hold Mimi at bay.

Matt and Mimi quickly took a glance around them. Sora was right a lot of people were watching them. Both of them turned red from embarrassment but shook it off and then they returned to normal composure, though still glaring at each other.

"Like I said, this is going to be a fun summer." Tai grinned at Sora.


	6. Mall Craze

I'M ALIVEEEE! sheesh finally after 2 months of my internet-less life Ghikij is back! Sorry about that people my internet got cut off so...yeah. I need to tell you that this and the next chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Emily Johnsen. Sora I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter, which I will try to finish in two weeks.

Chapter 6: Mall Craze

After the little "confrontation" between Matt and Mimi in the airport the four friends found themselves running for their lives. Reporters from almost every known radio, television and newspaper were after them, not to mention dozens of fans. After running and running then running some more they found themselves outside the airport building and in the parking lot.

"I thought I was going to die in there." Mimi said while trying to catch her breath.

"Well better get used to it; now that all four of us are together you can expect that the fans that were chasing us would quadruple." Tai chuckled.

"You serious!" She asked while still gasping for air.

"Yeah especially when you have these two with you." Sora said while pointing at the two guys.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Matt answered then putting his arms against his chest.

Mimi just gave him a questioning look then after a few seconds figured out why. "Oh yeah you're still that band of yours huh."

Matt just rolled his eyes.

"So Meems, since were out of that mess what do you want to do?" Tai asked.

"I don't know I haven't been here for a long time. Hey did you save my luggage?" Mimi asked while scanning her companions for the said items.

The threesome looked at each as if asking who was holding Mimi's luggage before they were chased.

"Oh NO, HELL NO, you all lost my luggage!" Mimi shrieked.

"Meems calm down ok?" Sora tried to comfort her friend.

"There is no way I will go back in there." Matt stated.

"Yeah same here." Tai said "Hey I know, Sora do you remember that mall that they were building near here? Do you think it's open already?"

"I'm not sure but it has been a while since we last saw it maybe it's already open."

"So? What are we waiting here for? Come on Meems; let's just go shopping for new clothes. Matt and I here will pay ok; you just pick what you need." Tai smiled.

"Tai you're the best!" Mimi squealed then jumped on Tai. "Now you're finally speaking my language."

"Hey Tai tell me again why I have to pay for her clothes too?" Matt asked.

"Oh shut up Matt you're the one who was supposed to be responsible here right? You are the one who 'volunteered' to pick her up." Tai chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"VOLUNTEERED! I never volunteered to pick her up, you're forced me because you have that meeting of yours." Matt protested.

"You're really a jerk aren't you?" Mimi said really annoyed.

"JERK! I'm not a jerk, I only said that because you were late and I was wasting my time." Matt answered.

"Then you ARE a jerk? You could've just waited for me you know, not say to somebody you don't know that you really hate me." Mimi confronted him once again.

Tai and Sora glared at Matt who was quite feeling guilty.

"Fine, but please don't buy the whole mall, ok?" Matt finally gave in waving his hand in defeat.

"See Meems? There's nothing to worry about Tai and I will make it sure that Matt BEHAVES." Sora said trying to calm her friend again and still glaring at Matt.

As if turning a light switch on, Mimi chirped within seconds after Sora said that she will keep that 'THING' in line "Ok let's go!"

'Talk about mood swings.' all three of them thought as they follow Mimi with their gaze.

"Who are you going to ride with?" Tai asked.

"I don't know who has their cars here?" Mimi retorted.

"Every one of us brought our car since we separated this morning. You see, Matt was supposed to be the only one who was going to pick you up because I have tennis practice in the morning and tennis class in the afternoon." Sora explained.

"Yeah and I had a meeting this morning." Tai added.

"So why are you here?" Mimi asked.

"Would we miss meeting you in the airport?" Sora said.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss you for the world. Actually be glad that we came, you two were about kill each other back there." Tai chuckled.

"Thanks, you two are the best." Mimi said then hugged her friends.

Matt just snorted out of annoyance and said "Let's get going already. I just remembered I need to get something too."

"Fine, airhead. I think I'll ride with Sora." Mimi said while her tongue out at Matt.

Sora and Mimi were about to walk away when Tai smiled "Hey Meems it's really nice to have you back here in Japan."

She just smiled back then followed Sora to her car.

"Hey Sor nice ride. I didn't know that you even liked these kinds of cars." Mimi complemented.

"Well I don't want to depend on those two guys to drive me around now do I? Because of that I went looking for a car then I said to myself 'If I am going to get a car I should get sports car' so here it is." Sora said while looking for her keys in her small back pack that she always carries around.

"Nice choice too, the color of the car suites you. It kind of reflects your personality." Mimi smiled as she jumped in the red convertible.

"You haven't changed, still the fashion freak." Sora giggled then inserted her keys in the ignition

"I'll take that as a compliment." she answered while strapping her seatbelt.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah let's leave those guys in the dirt!" Mimi yelled while she and Sora sped off.

"So? I think we should follow them, let's go." Tai grinned then pat Matt's back HARD

"Ow, what the hell! That hurts you know."

"Since when did you become a ditz Matt?"

"Shut up."

"Whoa, grumpy."

Back to the girls

Sora and Mimi was driving towards the mall for a few minutes now and the whole time was spent catching up.

"So yeah that is what I want to do here." Mimi said trying to explain what she planned on doing in Japan.

"Oh Meems, you'll get famous here fast. Maybe in the first time you make your debut the next thing you know you'll have groupies following you around." Sora laughed.

"Yeah probably, I am absolutely charming and HOT!" Mimi bragged.

"Hey, hey watch out your head is getting large."

"I'm just joking!"

"Yeah right." Sora laughed again.

"I was." Mimi pouted.

Mimi kept quiet for a while then asked "So anything new going on in your life Sor?"

"If you call finding out that your not full Japanese new then maybe yeah, but other than that nothings new."

"You're not full Japanese? What else are you then?"

"My mom called me and said that she just found out that she is half Irish."

( AN: hehe I know that Sora is Japanese it's just that my friend requested it, I don't know why but she insisted and besides (no offence) where can you see pure Japanese with red hair?)

"Oh cool so you're half European, isn't Mr. Airhead half European too?"

"Mr. Airhead? If you're talking about Matt then yeah he's half French."

"Then that means Tai is the only one of us four who doesn't have foreign ancestry."

"How about you?"

"Me? I'm half American, well a third actually." Mimi said.

"Really? That's why your first choice was going to America." Sora said as she turned right on the intersection then she continued "We're almost there."

Mimi turned to where Sora's gazed was pointing at and saw a huge mall towering in downtown Odaiba.

"Wow and I thought American malls were big." Mimi gasped in awe.

"C'mon let's wait for the guys there and make sure you have your glasses on, though you haven't been in Japan for a long time people might still recognize you from all those magazines that features you." Sora said while getting off the car.

"Sure, no need to be telling me that twice." Mimi retorted while reminiscing the event that happened at the airport then she cringed.

The mall was huge; it's almost twice as big as the local town center. A lot of people are walking around the sidewalk with bags of items they bought. Even though there are a lot of people exiting the building almost twice that amount enters it. The colorful walls of the complex was littered with the posters of the DGDestiny, there were girls practically drooling over those posters. There were also cars everywhere; dropping and picking up their passengers or looking for a place to park.

As Sora led Mimi to a waiting shed near the entrance of the mall, Mimi couldn't help but wonder why she had to live in America anyway Japan is as modernized as America is. Mimi felt her head spinning so she decided to just sit down in the shed and start a conversation with Sora again. Sora didn't talk much since she arrived so Mimi decided to cheer her friend up.

"Hey Sor what's up? You look kind of preoccupied with something, is there something wrong?" Mimi asked.

"Huh oh no Meems nothing's wrong it's just I'm thinking of what we could do in the next few days or weeks. You haven't been here in Japan for 7 years and I'm sure that you want to go sightseeing right?" Sora replied then sitting down herself.

Actually Sora wasn't thinking about that, she was sort of preoccupied about the strange feeling she experienced a few minutes ago. She felt that with Mimi back here in Japan something will happen, not that she felt that 'something' is going to be bad, more like she knows that this 'something' is going to be a change. But of what? That she doesn't know.

"Well yeah of course I want to go sightseeing, but I kind of felt that sightseeing isn't the thing on your mind just now. Hey, you know that you can always talk to me about everything right? Is it guy trouble?" Mimi asked sincerely.

Sora just giggled at her friend's kindness "No it's not guy trouble; believe me I won't be getting guy trouble easily."

"And why is that? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I do and you almost killed him half an hour ago too."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE STILL WITH MATT!" Mimi yelled when she pieced two and two together according to what Sora said.

"Shhh Meems not here, there are people everywhere." Sora said while covering Mimi's mouth with her hand.

Mimi finally calmed down after a few seconds and Sora let her go.

"How can you stand that guy? I know that he's a jerk from the digital world but right now he has gotten worse."

"He is still the same guy you know from the past, it's just that both of you didn't start off well today." Sora explained.

"If you're still with him right now that would make your relationship 7... 8... 10 years long. That's a real long time, seriously Sora you have the patience of a saint."

"No not really I smacked him with a soccer ball last night for dumping Gatorade on me and Tai." Sora giggled.

"That suits him, anyway speaking of Tai earlier, I thought you two were a couple since both of you arrived at the same time." Mimi said. 'And considering that I am still waiting for you two to get together.'

"Well no, we just met up coincidentally at the parking lot after I got out of the car."

"Oh is that so? You've got to admit Tai is way better looking now than he was years ago." Mimi giggled.

"You really think so? I don't really notice any changes since I see him everyday." Sora said while looking at the ground.

'You see him everyday huh?' Mimi thought.

All of a sudden a male voice spoke from behind the two girls.

"See, what did I told you, even Meems here think I'm good-looking." Tai said from behind the girls with Matt.

"Whoa geeezz, Tai you should really stop popping out of nowhere like that you're going to give me a heart attack." Sora got startled.

"Well actually we've been here standing behind you two for a while now and you didn't notice us." Tai explained. "You should really cut the caffeine Sor."

"Caffeine! I don't even drink coffee."

"You don't?"

"Yes I don't dimwit." Sora laughed has she playfully punched Tai's arm.

'I don't understand they are just perfect for each other yet they find contentment in just being friends.' Mimi thought as she watched her two friends talking and teasing each other.

"So now what Meems? Let's go in we won't be able to finish your shopping if we just hang around here." Tai said while rearranging his blue sunglasses.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go in." Mimi bounced with excitement.

The famous foursome went inside the mall. Sora and Mimi's eyes went starry when they caught a glimpse of all the shops inside the mall.

"So what are you getting first?" Tai asked.

"Uhmm hold up a second..." Mimi said then she whispered something to Sora's ear "I'll be getting girl stuff first."

"Okay but obviously I won't be able to go with you two, here just take my card." Tai said then gave Mimi his credit card. "Its number is 'KING'."

"Tai that's not a number." Mimi said.

"No that's not what I meant, just ask Sor ok? She knows how that works." Tai explained as he and Matt went ahead.

"Ok, but where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"Uh Matt said that he needs to get new...ooopff." Matt elbowed him in the stomach.

"Too much info buddy let's just go." Matt said as he dragged his best friend. "See you later girls."

"That was weird, anyway let's go over there I think the shop we're looking for is there." Sora said.

"Okay let's go. By the way what is with the 'KING' thing?" Mimi asks.

"Oh that, well that is the code or password for his account don't worry he taught me how to use it last month."

"What do you mean taught?"

"Uh well, let's just say that Tai doesn't want anybody messing with his bank account." Sora said while scratching the back of her head.

"And he lets you mess around with it? He must REALLY trust you then." She teased.

"Yeah even Matt doesn't know how to open Tai's account." Sora said while staring on the credit card in her hands.

Mimi just smiled at her friend, 'Even after all these years they still trust each other so much. There is still a really huge chance that she will end up with him.' She thought but she knew that for now it is not of her concern, so she just put the thought on the back of her head.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Look there Sora that's where I shop for you-know-what." Mimi squealed.

"You mean there is a shop like that in America?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh that's cool c'mon lets check it out."

While the two girls were looking for their 'stuff' (AN: In case you're wondering what Sora and Mimi are looking for, it's underwear ok), the guys have almost the same exact thing on their minds.

"Do you really have to drag me here Matt? I mean I'm really certain that you can buy your own boxers right?" Tai complained.

"I didn't drag you here, you followed."

"Fine you got me, but what else is there to do? I'm not exactly a mall person you know."

"Why don't you just go to a sports shop or something while I pay for these?" Matt said while picking up a whole basket of boxers.

"Whoa do you really need all of those? It looks like you're not planning on doing the laundry for a year."

"No stupid, in case you didn't know it is your fault why I have to buy a lot."

"What! I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You didn't bother to tell me that the freaking washing machine's broken. That ripped almost all of my boxers when I went to do my laundry." Matt said.

"Whoops, I think I kind of forgot to call a repairman last week." Tai said while scratching his head.

Matt just nodded his head as if saying 'dumbass.' He made his way to the cash register to pay for his items. Tai just followed him but then he saw Sora walking just outside the sliding doors of the shop.

"Wonder what she's doing here? HEY SORA!" Tai called.

Sora turned around to see who the person was calling her name and what she saw was the ever so familiar face of her best friend. She waved at him

"Oh hey, what are doing here? I thought you and Matt were going to get something." She asked.

"Well yeah but I think he can handle going to the register by himself. So uhm… where's Meems, she is with you right?"

"Yeah but I think that she too can handle going to the cash register." She giggled.

"I didn't know that this shop have both a men and women section." Tai said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah and I didn't know that this shop is in America too."

While Tai and Sora talked, Matt just got finished paying for his items and made his way to his friends.

"Hey Sor, finally got tired of the princess?" Matt dropped his white shopping bag in front of them. He tried to kiss Sora but she dodged him again. 'What's up with her?' he thought.

"No she just went to pay for stuff." Sora just smiled.

Tai just stood there staring at his friends and at once he noticed that something is wrong. 'Hmmm…something's up, Sora is bit worried about something.' He thought.

Mimi arrived with her own shopping bag which is also white and of the same brand, she placed it in front of her when she got closer to her friends and right next to Matt's.

"Whew that was a long line; I guess Japan hasn't lost it taste for shopping." She said while rearranging her hair.

"Yeah, so uhm where to next? If I know you we are not halfway done and considering you have to buy a whole wardrobe." Sora giggled.

"I guess I'm going to look for tops and jeans probably some skirts too." Mimi said excitedly.

Matt just signed 'She has never changed' then he picked up 'his' bag and said "Hey Tai I think we should just leave the ladies to their shopping and catch a movie."

"I think so too, let's go. Just one question, what are we going to watch? We basically watched everything in theaters last week."

"Then let's just do something else I'm not in the mood to go shopping today. How about the arcade?"

"Nah too many people, we will get squashed if get busted."

"Then let's just walk around if there's nothing else to do. I may think of something later."

As the two guys walked away, Mimi and Sora are talking about where to buy certain outfits. When they finally decided on where to go Mimi picked up 'her' bag and they walk off.

(AN: lol I think that now you have an idea on what going, ne?)

Going back to the boys; they are still debating on what to do then…

"Oh yeah I remember you told me that the big boss said that we're going to have big gig sometime soon, care to elaborate?" Tai changed the topic.

"Well I not really sure yet, you don't have to worry though it's going to be in the next few months."

As they were walking, every girl that they passed through couldn't help but stare. Even though they aren't sure about whom these guys were they know a hottie when they see one.

Tai and Matt are used to the staring now that they didn't really pay much attention. The bad news is they REALLY don't pay attention to where they were going. As they were to turn right someone, who was clearly running, ran into Matt causing him to fall on his behind.

"Ouch! Yo man that the hell!" Matt cursed.

"Ow, oh hi Matt sorry 'bout that? I am kinda in a hurry. Oh, hello to you too Tai." A young man with black hair greeted, while standing up and grabbing 'Matt's' bag.

"Oh hi Kouichi, what's up?" Tai asked while helping Matt up.

"Nothing really just looking around."

"Why are you running then?"

"Well bro called and he said that he needs me for something, he sounds frantic so I think I should run. I didn't know where I was going till I bumped to you guys." Kouichi laughed to himself while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh so you're in a hurry? You better get going then and say hi for Kouji for us." Tai smiled.

"Guess you're right, here you go Matt?" As he handed Matt 'his' bag Kouichi pulled his hand back.

"What did you buy anyway? I curious on what famous people buy these days." He said while opening the bag.

"Oh nothing it's just the usual essentials." Matt said with wink.

Kouichi opened the bag and his eyes went wide then thought 'essentials!'

Tai noticed Kouichi's reaction and said "What's wrong man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kouichi looked at Matt straight in the eye then looked back into the bag. He signed and said "I'm not even going to ask." He then gave the bag back to Matt and ran off.

Tai thought 'that was weird' then looked at Matt. "Give me that bag."

Matt just nodded and gave Tai the bag. "Why? What's up?"

Tai took the bag and looked in it, his eyes went wide then he asked, "Matt did you buy something pink?"

Matt had this funny expression on his face as if saying 'what the hell!' then he just answered "No, I bought a red one maybe it just looks like pink."

"No man, I mean PINK as in P-I-N-K." Tai spelled the word really slowly.

"Give me that," Matt grabbed the bag from Tai. He opened the bag; his eyes went almost bulging out off his head, Matt then yelled

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S LINGIERIE DOING HERE!

* * *

One more thing people, I just want to ask you if you want to see the digimon themselves in the fanfic because I'm kinda debating to myself if I should include them here. If you want the digimon the appear in later chapters please vote in reviews if you want them to appear or not, I will count the votes when I update this story again, so vote, vote, voteeee. 


	7. Operation: PINK

Yeah...I'm baaack finally I updated, sorry about that I was stuck in writer's block for two whole weeks. About the digimon being in this fic well...I sort of thought that if I didn't put them in it would change the flow of the story and besides I need motivation on Sora's part (that's a secret you'll just have to find out.) so the digimon are in but they'll only be shown for only a few chapters, 5 at most so you don't have to worry about them too much. Okay enough babling let's just get it on.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I swear...do we have to do this every single chapter?

* * *

Chapter 7: Operation PINK 

Matt couldn't believe his eyes when he peeked through 'his' bag of underwear. All kinds of questions popped inside his head, like 'how,' 'why,' and 'when' did he had that bag. Tai was equally shocked, nothing weird like this has ever happened to him before, maybe except the whole digital world thing, but lingerie in Matt's shopping bag? Now that's weird. Tai couldn't contain his laughter that he had to seal his mouth shut with one hand and clutch his stomach with the other. Matt saw his best friend struggling not to laugh and glared at him.

"If I hear one girly giggle from you, you're dead." Tai snapped out laughing his bottom off.

"But…I…can't…help it man." Tai tried to speak between laughs.

Matt was fuming when the inevitable question pops out from Tai.

"Who do you think those belong to? Did you do something with some girl while I'm not looking?" Tai teased still trying to suppress his laugh.

"Dude I'm not like you, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyway who do you think those belong to?" Tai pointed the 'bag' out.

"I have no idea…wait." Matt went into his 'thinking' pose with his hand rubbing his chin, and then it dawned to him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Whew that was a long line; I guess Japan hasn't lost it taste for shopping." She said while rearranging her hair.

"Yeah, so umm where to next? If I know you we are not halfway done and considering you have to buy a whole wardrobe." Sora giggled.

"I guess I'm going to look for tops and jeans probably some skirts too." Mimi said excitedly.

Matt just signed 'She has never changed' then he picked up 'his' bag and said "Hey Tai I think we should just leave the ladies to their shopping and catch a movie."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Tai...we have a problem." Matt said while looking off to the distance.

"What?"

"I know who those belong to."

"Who?"

"Dude are you really that dense?" Matt said getting a little annoyed of his best friend.

"No I'm just playing with you, so whose is it? Spill."

"I think it's the princess' underwear." Matt said while rubbing his temples.

"Mimi's? But how did you guys switch? And where?"

"You know that store where we bought everything?"

"Yes?"

"Ever wondered why the girls were there too?"

Tai nodded his head and remembered his conversation with Sora just outside of that store. Everything made sense, from Matt and Mimi having identical bags to the switch, since both Matt and Mimi placed their bags in front of them while they're having their conversation.

"So, there is nothing to be worried about, let's just look for the girls and switch the bags back." Tai proposed.

"Are you crazy! Both of them will kill us if they find out that WE actually looked inside her bag! Oh and did you forget that Mimi and I are not exactly in the best terms right now. If I know Mimi she will kill me if she finds out and I believe that if Sora would side with anyone she would side with Mimi, leaving you open for an attack." A frustrated Matt scratched the back of his neck.

Tai had to, once again, think of something to save their assess from, now, both Phoenixmon and Rosemon.

"I think I know what to do." Tai announced.

"I'm listening."

"Matt, listen, we need to sneak to them and switch the bags without them knowing."

"And how are we going to do that?" Matt said expectedly.

"Just follow my lead."

"Whatever you say, man." Matt said. (That is soo OOC huh?)

Tai and Matt went to look for the girls, who might be somewhere in one of the thousands of chick shops at that mall. After half an hour of walking and trying to get away from fans that figured out it was them, they finally saw the girls waiting for an elevator to open.

"Okay plan A in session." Tai announced.

"Plan A? What plan A?"

Tai signed then explained, "Listen, my plan is to basically snatch the bag from the girls and run with it. When they try to follow us we just drop the bag we have right now and hopefully they wouldn't notice that it was us."

"With your hair! Yeah…we won't be noticed alright."

"Fine cover for me then."

Matt just shrugged then replied, "Let's just get this over with."

The two guys were hiding behind the fountain in the middle of the mall lobby. They were getting ready for he chase, when they heard an oh-so-familiar voice calling to their query.

"Hey Sora!" Zoe yelled. She was standing next to the fountain where Matt and Tai were hiding.

Tai and Matt ducked down just in the time before the girls turned around towards them.

"Darn it! That was close!" Matt exclaimed.

As Zoe walked to greet Sora and Mimi, who she was just getting introduced to, the elevator doors opened, that's when the guys decided to go for it because they know that the girls would be distracted and all they have to do is grab the bag that Mimi is holding and drop the bag that they have then run towards the hallway behind the girls and they are home free.

The guys ran as fast as they could so that the girls wouldn't know who get them. But apparently they forgot a factor in the equation…shoes don't go well with wet floors. When they realized their error…it was too late.

"What the heeeeeellllll…" was the only words they got to say until, "…THUD." They shot pass behind the chatting girls and crashed straight to the back of the elevator.

Fortunately the elevator doors quickly shut close. Matt and Tai were tangled with each other and the rope that was from the CAUTION SIGN.

"Ow…that went well." Matt groaned while trying the make sure his head was still intact.

Tai opened his eyes and right in front of them was large yellow sign that says "CAUTION WET FLOOR."

"Damn it!" Tai groaned, "The floor was wet."

"You think!" Matt retorted, "...you idiot!"

Outside, the girls were looking at each other after Zoe left. They heard the shrieking and the thud with the elevator and was puzzled of what happened. Then Sora talked...

"I could've sworn that I heard Tai's voice 2 minutes ago."

Mimi just shrugged and said, "It's just your imagination, c'mon let's go to that arcade you were talking about, I need to cool off some steam and take some sort of break as well for a while." Even though she could've sworn that she saw a blonde guy slipping towards the elevator.

**The Guys**

After plan A's fiasco, Tai and Matt decided to take a break for a while since both their backs hurt. Tai went and read the directory of the new mall to look for a bar or somewhere to get a drink, since they got dropped off by the elevator on one of the very top floors and they don't know where the hell they were. Tai finally saw a bar that was at the very bottom of the mall, almost like at the basement. The 'Red Flame bar and grill' was located just across the arcade 'Tilt' and Tai thought they could cool off in the arcade while trying to think of a plan to get the bag switched. He turned around and saw Matt still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yo dude, let's take a break for a while. I found this bar at the very bottom of the mall and it's right across from the arcade too, let's hang around there for a while and think of plan B."

"Sure man, let's go." Matt replied. They both jumped back to the elevator and pressed down.

They made their way towards the bar with Matt still carrying the acursed bag. They are both trying to be cautious now 'cause they got busted a couple of times before by fans and if they get discovered here they might not get home alive.

"I think that this is not a very good idea Tai, I mean there are hell a lot people here, juat one slip of our names and we'll end up as fan bait."

"Then try to keep low profile." Tai replied.

"I can keep low profile, you're the one with the big hair and the one wearing a soccer jersey." Matt retorted.

Tai looked down at what he's wearing, sure enough he was wearing his soccer jersey from last year with a clearly written 'Kamiya 01" on the back. He scratched his head and grinned, "Whoops."

Matt just slapped his forehead but when he looked up again he saw the girls in the arcade and Mimi was still carrying 'his' bag. He grabbed Tai and pointed towards the girls.

"They're here dude and they still have MY bag!"

"I can see that they are here, Matt, very well without you shoving my face inside the arcade." Tai said after almost having his face squashed on the glass door of the arcade.

As soon as Tai saw that the girls were getting tokens, he started thinking of a plan to get the target (the bag). He noted that since the arcade is teeming with people and is dark inside, getting the bag would be alot easier this time around.

**The Girls**

Sora and Mimi are, of course, in the arcade, unaware that they are being followed and monitored by there close friends. Fortunately for the guys though, Mimi was a typical, doesn't-care-about-what-I-had-bought-as-long-as-they're-mine kinda girl to even think about looking inside the bag she's carrying or else things would get a lot more worse.

Looking around the arcade, Sora was actually amazed on what people can do with video games nowadays and was kinda excited to play them since she didn't have time the last few months because of the Wimbledon championships was on her mind. (AN: By the way Venus won the championships this year...yeah!).

After she got some tokens from the machine, Mimi went on her way towards Sora, who was waiting for her in the middle of the arcade.

"Here Sor, let's start playing, they have a lot of new games that I have never seen before in the U.S. Who am I kidding? This Japan for crying out..." Mimi went on babbling as Sora dragged her further in the arcade.

"Hey Meems, you feel competitive right now? 'Cause if you are I'm challenging you to a match in DDR." Sora asked with confidence.

"Are you kidding me? I'm in, though I haven't played it for a long while now." Mimi accepted.

"Ok let's start with a warm up, is moderate good for you?"

"Sure." Mimi replied as she placed 'her' bag in front of the dancing pads and stepped on the 2nd player pad.

**The Guys**

Tai and Matt kept low profile in the arcade, having people stare at them for a while because they were wearing sunglasses in the dark arcade. Matt noticed this and took his off.

"Tai let's take the glasses off, they are attracting more people to us rather than the other way around." Tai acknowledged his friend's proposal and took his glasses off, still not taking his eyes off their query. He noticed that the girls took their glasses off too and are starting to play Dance Dance Revolution, he also noticed that Mimi dropped the bag in front of them.

'That's going to be hard to get...unless.' he thought.

"So now what, Tai?" Matt asked. After a few seconds he noticed that Tai is heading towards the girls without even hiding himself, Matt panicked since he doesn't know what Tai was thinking and ran towards him.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Matt hissed then turned Tai around to face him.

"Don't worry leave everything to me, I'll handle Sora you get the bag from Mimi." That was all Tai said.

Tai continued his way towards the girls, who was still playing. Clearly Sora was winning, Tai could only smile at the thought that they used to play the older versions of the same game all the time during their college years.

'I guess she hasn't lost her touch yet, let's see about that.' Tai inwardly chuckled to himself.

Before he actually reached the girls he turned to Matt and said, "plan B, in session"

Matt can only guess what his best friend has in mind, 'He's going to distract Sora with the game...leaving me to deal with the princess...damn him.' he thought.

Just a few steps away from them Sora and Mimi's game just ended with Sora as the victor, Tai took this as a cue and called out to them.

"Hey girls! That's really unfair Sor you should've gotten easy on Meems, you're practically a pro in that game." Tai called out using their nicknames so that the crowd would not turn to them.

"A pro huh? Not as pro as you were Tai, you practically slept on the dance pad when we were still playing the game." Sora retorted.

"Oh hi Tai, what a coincidence to meet you guys here since the mall is practically the size of Rhode Island." Mimi greeted.

"Oh not really, we couldn't find anything to do so we decided to go here and since we spotted the two of you we decided to join you." Matt answered quickly since he thinks that Mimi is getting suspicious, which she was not.

"Yeah...what he said, so Sora are up to a challenge?" Tai smirked knowing that Sora wouldn't back out.

"Hell yeah, but this time you're going down!" Sora obviously accepted, "Hey Meems you don't mind do you? I just need to settle something once and for all."

"No I don't mind at all Sor, just kick his ass!" Mimi smiled.

"You really think you could beat me! C'mon I dare ya!" Tai proudly said.

"Dare accepted but warm up first I don't want you whining that you haven't got a chance to warm up after I win."

"Are you sure about that? I'm giving you an advantage but you just had to back down...well it's you're loss." Tai smirked.

Tai and Sora both warmed up with a moderate 'Max 2000' to have their blood running.

(AN: I'm not really sure about the songs in DDR but a friend of mine suggested that I should use this particular song, so I'm using it)

Mimi has her eyes glued on the screen and she thought that Sora was really going easy on her since the song that they danced to earlier was way slower than this one.

'She was missing those steps on purpose earlier. That song was slower compared to this and she isn't even missing a single step' Mimi thought in awe.

The dancing pair finished their 'warm up' with both perfect scores. People in the arcade are beginning to crowd around them to watch Tai and Sora face off. Matt wasn't paying much attention though, he had seen this mock battles a thousand times before so he was just focusing his attention to where the bag Mimi was carrying went.

"Okay enough playing Sor, let's get on with it." Tai said as he turned the setting to hard.

"Sure thing." Sora smirked.

Matt was still busy looking around for the bag until he noticed that his best friend and girl friend has started the dance in the hard setting. While looking for the bag he saw that more people were beginning to crowd around them again and thought, 'Tai...you dumbass if we get busted here these people will trample on us to death.'

Finally he saw the bag, it was beside Mimi's right leg, who was standing right beside him.

'Alright I found the bag but how to get it...damn these people.' Matt cursed to himself.

Since they were surrounded he can't just go around Mimi and switch the bags, he'll have to reach towards it and that's what he's going to do, 'I'll get that bag, even if it's the last thing I do.' Fortunately for him, Mimi has given her full attention to game and didn't even notice Matt standing right beside her, who trying with all his might to reach the bag on her other side.

Matt already has his hand well behind her and hasn't touched her...yet, he has his hand well below her back and thought that things are going according to plan.

Unknown to Matt, Tai and Sora's 'game' was reaching it's climax and the two dancers decided to impress the crowd. Tai used his hands for some parts of the steps making him look like he was doing some sort of street dance, while Sora did some moves that hard to describe which involves intricate turns. This moves, of course, amazed the people making them go closer towards the dancers. With Matt's hand just behind Mimi's...well behind...you know what happens next.

"MOTHER F-...who the hell groped me in the ass!" Shouted the fuming Mimi.

Matt realized his mistake the second his hand touched Mimi's err ass and retracted it towards his pocket then act as innocently as possible, he even consoled her. Fortunately for him the place was dark or else everyone would see his VERY RED complexion.

(AN: ooooh perverted Matt lol)

Tai and Sora's game ended with a draw since both of them got distracted when Mimi shouted.

"Meems be quiet! If we get caught here we'll ended worrying more than your ass...for example the hospital bills." Matt hissed.

"Don't you get it doofus somebody groped me!" Mimi hissed back.

"But Meems there are a lot of people here and maybe somebody touched you without even knowing it." Matt partly lied.

Mimi calmed down a bit and ironically moved closer to Matt.

Tai noticed that Matt hasn't gotten the bag yet and that Sora was on her way to Mimi's side, he acted as quickly as posible and called out, "Hey Sor that was a draw, let's have a rematch we both got distracted back there and I believe that everything alright now."

Sora was about to declined but the people shouted 'Encore' and 'Rematch' over and over again that she can't refused. She turned back to Tai and said, "Sure but this time let's go to the extreme."

"Sure milady...if you can keep up" Tai made a mock bow while Sora took her place back on the dancing pad.

Matt couldn't believe what he heard, 'Damn you Tai...I almost got caught there and you're still going through with the plan!' He almost decided to give up for now and wait for another opportunity but Tai shot him a you-better-get-that-bag look. Matt just hung his head in defeat, 'Here I go again.'

The dance started again using the same song 'Max 2000' but in the extreme level. The song was still on it's intro but the steps are already complicated. Tai and Sora matched the song with exactly the same moves and they're doing it at the same time. People stood there in awe of what they were watching, except for Matt, who was trying to figure out how to get the damned bag.

Mimi was amazed on what her friends can do and wondered if they had played the game for a long time, she didn't want to ask Matt but curiosity was killing her so she asked, "Hey Matt, do they play this game alot?"

Matt was startled at first 'cause he was still busy figuring things out but got back to his composure quickly and answered, "Yeah they practically owned them in the arcade near our campus during college, they never got tired of that game."

Mimi chuckled, " You may have the looks Matt but Tai has the moves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He replied sarcastically.

Mimi was about to give a retort when suddenly the two dancers started doing all kinds of stuff during the dance but still following each others moves. Their points were practically the same although Tai was on the lead by a few hundred points.

"Oh they're doing 'that' again." That was Matt's only reaction.

"What do you mean 'that'?" Mimi asked.

"Just watch, it's something that they invented a few years ago. It was for a different song but I guess they are adapting it to fit this one." Matt explained.

Tai and Sora continue to match each others' moves then unexpectly during a slight pause in the steps, Tai grabbed the rail behind him and lifted his feet up towards the screen. Sora reacted quickly to Tai's movements, knowing that this is the part they switch pads and made her way under him towards the the other dancing pad. Tai landed to the Sora's former pad with both his feet on the right and down button, his back towards the screen.

Sora on the other hand was, of course, on the same position as Tai but she is facing the screen, after a fourth of a second of standing still they continued with Tai doing a back flip to get his feet to the left and up button. Sora just hopped to the buttons then continued to dance, her's and Tai's movements identical.

Since they are keeping scores they had to go back to there original platforms, so sensing another good pause in the steps Tai did another backflip from the left and down button of Sora's pad to the right and down buttons of his original 1st player pad while Sora did the same thing Tai earlier in the first switch at the exact time Tai did the back flip. Tai landed on the buttons with his hands and his feet up in the air, after a pause in the music he landed on the other two buttons with his feet. After this exhibition the two continued the dance with identical moves.

The crowd applauded as the two dancers picked up their pace for the fastest part of the dance.

Meanwhile, Matt was still looking for a way to get the bag then he thought of going down on all fours and try to get the bag that way. At least he doesn't risk himself accidentally gropping Mimi again.

Mimi was still transfixed on her friends to pay much attention to her companion, who she thought was also watching. Matt on the otherhand was there on all fours trying not to bump on Mimi's legs, which was sensitive of course since she was only wearing a skirt.

(AN: I'm so evil to Matt huh...lol)

Matt took a deep breath of relief when he got his hands on the acursed bag. All he has to do now was pull it toward him and leave the one he was carrying then pretend that nothing happened. Of course Mimi won't be that forgiving because as Matt was pulling the bag carefully towards him, Mimi unconciously stepped backwards not only startling Matt but also stepping on his hand. (imagine you're bare hand getting stepped on by 4in. platforms).

Matt wanted to scream right then and there because of the tremendous pain but he knew better. The only thing he can do now was punch the ground to forget about the pain and hope that Mimi would both not notice that she stepped on him and step off him before his fingers break.

Tai noticed Matt on all fours while he was dancing, causing him to loose concentration and making him miss a few steps. He tried to keep his focus on the game but when he saw that Matt's not moving from where he was and punching the ground, he tried to look closer. He realized that Mimi stepped on Matt's hand and began to try and keep his laughter to himself and continue the dance at the same time, not an easy task. Good thing for Tai, Sora was so into the game that she didn't notice he was missing steps. Tai coudn't hold the laughter anymore and started laughing his head off while dancing. He was still able to keep up with song but he was losing points.

Sora just took the laughter as a sign that Tai was enjoying the game but in her mind she was set on beating him.

'Ow, ow, ow... argh step off my hand already! Damn brat!' Matt cursed to himself. Luckily Mimi didn't notice that she stepped on someone and she did stepped off his hand when Tai and Sora finished the game with Sora as the victor by a few hundred points.

"I...beat...ya...Kamiya." Sora said while trying to catch her breath. Her hands on her knees.

Tai tried his best to stop laughing and faced Sora placing his right hand on her left shoulder then resting his forehead on hers, "That...was just...fluke..Takenouchi." he said while he too was catching his breath.

"Yeah right! I beat you fair and square just admit you lost!" Sora laughed while playfully punching him on the arm, still oblivious to the guys' plans.

Tai looked at her in the eye and said, "Fine I admit I lost but remember Sor I will reclaim my title." He smiled that famous Kamiya smile.

'Those eyes again...' was the thoughts that was running inside Sora's head. She couldn't answer right away when those warm eyes gazed at her, 'Whats up with those eyes...there is something about them, I just couldn't grasp.'

Tai noticed that Sora was staring at him straight in the eye and was not answering against his threat so he decided to ask, "Sor, you okay?"

Sora was snapped back to reality and answered, "Yeah let's get something to drink, I'm thirsty."

Tai smiled once again and turned when he heard Mimi screamed...

"Tai! Sora, you guys were awesome!" Mimi grabbed 'the' bag then ran towards her friends and hugging them leaving Matt there, who was still trying to get his hand to move.

"Thanks Meems, hey why don't you go with Sora, she wants something to drink while I talk to Matt over here." Tai said then made his way towards his best friend.

Tai was standing right front of Matt when turned around to see if the girls were still there, who weren't anymore, and started to laugh.

"Oh...my...God...dude...nice feat ...you did there." He said between laughs.

Matt wasn't very happy about the whole thing and knew that Tai wouldn't be too when he asks...

"So...you did it? Did you get the bag?"

Matt's only reply was, "No."

"What! You mean I lost to Sora for nothing!"

"You try and have your hand stepped on by a woman wearing 4 in. platforms." Matt replied in a COLD way.

Tai undestood that Matt was pissed now and held his hand in defeat, "Ok ok...sorry let's try another way."

"Another way! There can't be another way, let them know about switch for all I care!." Matt yelled.

"But dude if they found about this then Mimi would figure out that it was YOU who groped her on the ass and that won't be any more painless than that fiasco." Tai explain in a matter-of-fact way.

Matt's eyes went wide, "You saw that!"

"Yeah...your hand was pretty quick to hide too. Are you sure you haven't done that before?" Tai teased.

"What are you talking about? Of course I haven't done that before." Matt said trying to look innocent.

Tai just rolled his eyes and said, "Riiiiiight."

"But I didn't!" Matt retorted defensively.

"Uh huh...and Kari is not my sister. Enough of this let's get that freaking bag back."

As the guys were still arguing, the girls made their way towards a pretty nice restaurant. Sora said that after that exercise she was starving and considering she didn't have any breakfast too she wanted a hearty meal. Mimi just followed her inside, they sat down on a four sitter table, knowing that the guys would show up and eat with them since they are not really far from the arcade.

Meanwhile, Tai started thinking on how to get the bag back again. This whole thing was starting to frustrate him but it was fun. Matt on otherhand just...well followed him, not knowing what else to do. He was starting to get tired of this 'operation', if it was up to him would just give the damned bag back to the girls and get this over with. Matt was so into his thinking that he didn't notice the wire of a machine that the maintenance guys use to clean the hallways. And well you know what happens when those maintenance guys pull on those machines...

"Whaaaa!" Matt's foot got on the wiring and tripped while throwing the bag he was carrying upwards. If tripping wasn't bad enough the contents of the bag were flying every where, Matt has only one thing on his mind, 'The princess is going to kill me!'

Tai turned around when he heard Matt yell, only to be hit by a pink bra on the face and getting it stuck on his hair. He saw various panties lying around the floor. Tai also noticed that there are a lot of people flocking towards them and certain flash across the hallway. He heard Matt groaned from the floor and helped him up. Matt turned his attention to the people around them who have what-are-guys-doing-with-ligierie looks. Matt laughed nervously as he and Tai picked the underwear with haste put it back in the bag and then they stormed off.

"I swear today is really not my day." Matt said while walking as fast as possible away from the people. Fortunately they weren't discovered by fans or they would be dead by now.

"Same here, we really need to find the girls and give the freaking bag back to them...without getting caught of course."

"How can you even think about your 'plans' after all that! Let's just give it to them, I don't want anymore trouble." Matt protested.

"But my friend, what do you want? Giving the bag back to girls who I'm very sure wouldn't be very happy and would clobber us OR we find a way to give it to them unnoticed and we walk away like nothing happened." Tai asked.

"You're really having fun with all of this, aren't you?" Matt signed, "Fine but YOU must do the dirty work the next time."

"Fine." Tai answered then started looking for the girls. He spotted them inside the restaurant chatting, he then smirked.

"C'mon Matt they're there let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

"Just follow me."

They ran inside and then Tai told Matt about the plan.

"So okay I'll use my charms and distract the girls long enough so you could get the bag. When I call out to you try and get under the table that way they wont see you."

"What! I thought I told you that it's going to be YOU that does all the dirty work!" Matt once again prostested.

"But Matt I am going to do the dirty work besides I'm the one who doesn't have any beef against one of them." Tai pointed out the obvious, "Mimi won't let you near her sooo I'm the one who's going to be talking to them, if you ask me you have the easy end knowing Sora and Mimi."

Matt growled but went with the plan any way.

Tai walked up towards the girls, "Hey girls, what's up?"

At this time Matt was hiding behind of the adjacent tables and when he heard Tai greeting the girls he took that it was his cue to move. He hastily but carefully crawled under there table and saw the bag near Mimi's leg near the wall.

Tai saw the table cloth move and knew that Matt was already under the table. Sora noticed Tai looking downwards and wondered, "Tai is there something wrong?"

Tai got startled but got his composure back, "Nah, it's nothing."

He sat down besides Mimi for certain reasons. Matt who was now under the chair was struggling to move without bumping on either girl's leg. Tai crossed his leg and bumped Matt, Matt turned and saw that there was a note on Tai's shoe that read ' you better hurry up and be careful I'm the one who's in their full view right now.' He grunted and tried to reach the bag but it was still a ways from him so he decided to move closer.

Tai has had placed his order and started nervously chatting with the girls, who had already started eataing their salads. Mimi caught the nervousness of his voice,

"Tai are you sure you're okay? You're kinda giddy."

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just happy is all." he made and excuse.

"Happy?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it is wrong for me to be happy seeing one of my friends again?"

"No but it's kinda suspicious, you've not been acting normal since Mimi arrived."

"I told you I was just glad that she's here." Tai laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

'He's happy that I'm here?' Mimi thought.

Tai has something in his mind as well, 'Matt better hurry up...please. They're getting suspicious.'

Sora just lifted her brow and said, "Whatever you say Tai."

'That's weird, him and Mimi were never really close so what's up with the 'happy that's she's here'?' she thought.

Under the table, Matt has some problems. The girls started to cross their legs, giving Matt a hard time dodging them. 'Argh damn legs and what's Tai talking about up there.' He almost has the bag but Mimi's leg was in his way, seeing that he was trapped there for a moment he just waited when they move their legs again and listened to what they were talking about.

The three were busy eating, in Tai's case drinking. He just ordered a glass of rootbeer while the girls were munching at there salads.

"I was just wondering...where's Mr. Air Head?" Mimi asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah now that you mentioned it, where is he?" Sora added.

Tai panicked, he didn't know that Mimi would asked him that since she really hated the guy. "Umm...he's...somewhere, we got separated when we were walking on our way here. He said that he needs to get something. Maybe he's on his way here."

"Oh, great we should just wait for him here then we can go home." Sora said.

Matt who was listening to the whole thing cursed, 'Damn you Tai now I'm practically stuck here until they find out.'

Tai too, cursed inwardly, 'Damn it, me and my big mouth.'

"Tai you're sweating, are you really alright?" Mimi asked concerned.

"Ye...yeah I'm alright."

'She's concerned about him and he is not the one under the table on all fours.' Matt rolled his eyes.

After a few more minutes, Sora excused herself to go the restroom. Tai slightly kicked Matt signaling him to make a move already. Matt let out an annoyed grunt and he made his move, he went around Mimi's feet, which are now casually on the ground and grabbed the bag. He finally his bag back! He then took the bag that he was carrying and place it where his was and started making his out.

While all of that was happening Tai and Mimi just sat there in silence, Tai waiting for Matt's telltale signal that he finally has the bag and Mimi waiting for Sora to comeback. Tai was starting to get restless and started fidgetting his finger on the table. Mimi on the other hand senses Tai's uncorfortable state and decides to start a conversation.

"Hey Tai, do you have any news on the digital world?"

"No, nothing for a while but I did heard that there's a gate in Shinjuku that is protected by both the Digital Sovereigns and some company called Hypnos. Tk said that even the government doesn't know about the gate and that no one couldn't get through it without consent from Gennai or the Sovereigns. I bet it's really heavily guarded so I'm not worried about some psycho getting inside the digital world.

"I see...I was actually looking forward on seeing the digimon again. I know that it's been almost 10 years but they have been part of our lives already." Mimi said her eyes glued on the plate in front of her.

"I know what you mean but at least we know they're safe, right?" Tai answered. Mimi turned toward him and smiled.

The two kept talking like that for a few more minutes, then something grabbed Tai's ankle. Tai already forgot about Matt being under the table and thus he got startled and accidentally kicked Matt...on the forbidden area...hard. The table rocked when Matt curled up in pain, Mimi was shocked when the table moved and the fact that she felt someone touched her leg. She...shreiked, Tai panicked and did the only thing he can do to shut her up, he pulled her face towards him and kissed her.

Matt was still there wincing, he wanted to scream and beat the crap out Tai but he's so close on accomplishing his mission so he just muster all the strenght he has at the moment and wandled out of the restaurant with people looking at him.

(AN: I just had to do that lol)

Sora chose the exact same moment to come out of the rest room and saw Tai kissing Mimi. She didn't know how she react, so she just stood there with her jaw hanging wide open.

Mimi was a different story, first she freaked out when the table move and the next thing knew was Tai kissing her. It all happened so fast that she didn't have time to react. She didn't even know if she should kiss him back.

After Tai saw Matt wadling out the restaurant he immediately let Mimi go. He then stood up, blushing furiously, then mouthed 'sorry' to her and ran off. Mimi was still in a daze to even talk.

Tai ran after Matt and found him in one corner still curled up in pain, that's when he understood why he was walking like that.

Matt noticed him standing there and cursed and him, "You bastard, do you have to kick that hard?"

"Hey I forgot you still under there so when you grabbed my ankle I got startled, sorry dude."

"If I don't have kids in future I'm blaming it on you...damn...that smarts." Matt whimpered.

"At least you got the bag, right?"

"I don't even think that this bag is worth everything we did."

Tai helped Matt stand up and said, "C'mon it was fun while it lasted."

"You know you don't have to kick me on the nuts just to kiss Mimi." Matt teased.

"Hey I only did that so you could get away." Tai said defensively but he was blushing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. So I guess mission accomplished?"

"Yeah mission accomplished." Tai gave Matt a high five and walked off.

'But why am I feeling that that kiss wasn't the end of it?' he thought.

**Back to the girls**

"What happened!" Sora asked her best friend when Tai left.

"I don't know, first the table moved then he just kissed me." Mimi replied, blushing.

"The table moved?" Sora asked, trying to avoid the latter part.

"Yeah, he sort of freaked out then the table just...bounced."

"That's weird then he just kissed you?"

"Yeah, it was really out the blue, then after that he just went storming out of the restaurant."

"Yeah I saw him practically running out, so you ok?" Sora asked concerned.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Mimi smirked.

"What do you mean?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and said, "There was a tinged of jealousy coming from you a while ago, I can feel it."

"No there isn't, so are we going to continue our shopping?" Sora asked changing the subject.

"Nice try Sor, I wouldn't usually let you get away like that but yes let's get my shopping finished." Mimi said then started walking outside the restaurant, oblivious about the bag switch.

Sora just stood there dumbfounded, then the sight of Tai kissing Mimi flashed again in her mind, 'What was that? Am..am I jealous?'

Her train of thought was broken when Mimi called out to her, "Hey c'mon Sora we still have a lot to buy!"

"Yeah I'll be right there." She yelled back then she started jogging towards her friend.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. I have some annoucements to make first and foremost after this chapter this story's theme would be more serious and goes with writing style. There won't be alot of humor in it any more but there will still the sarcastic remarks and stuff.

Second, this concerns the next chapter what do you want to happen?

A. They get caught by the girls about the whole switch or

B. Let them get away with it unscathed and I will go on the story faster.

Your choice and this I promise that I will acknowledge your votes, until the next chapter. Ja ne!

Oh and make sure you guys review.


	8. We're Back

Whew...gee...guys thanks for all the reviews and the votes. If you go to the reviews window now you'll clearly see which choice was the victor so...yeah. Umm...one more thing this is the start of what I call digimon 'era' well it basically means that you'll get see...er...read the digimon themselves from this chapter forward. Don't worry, though the digimon would make an impact on the story they wouldn't play a large part on it, like I said in the previous chapter that they will only be in here for 3 to 5 chapters...I guess, it might be shorter or it might be longer than that, depends on my brain and fingers. But to all of you this fic is going to be mostly about the four main characters, in this case you already know that it would be Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi. So don't worry, I'm not going to make this fic an action/adventure...much. heheh. I just hope that even though this the case, you will still read my humble and really lame story...Thanks once again to those who participated in the voting and to all those who reviewed this story...I hope you'd enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon (I don't know how to make it flashier)

**Chapter 8: We're Back**

The sun's early rays leaked through the window in this bright Sunday morning. Summer is already coming, thus, the days are starting to lengthen, much to a young woman's dismay. She tried turning away from the sunlight that is stubornly shining on her face. She didn't want to wake up yet, because she only fell asleep a few hours ago due to jetlag. But, even though how many times she toss and turn to escape the sun's brilliant rays she couldn't stop it from making her room into a sort of oversized oven, slowly heating as minutes pass. Mimi groaned and reluctantly got out of bed wearing her pink pajamas and with her hair all messed up. She sat on the bed for a few minutes to get reorientated and with a yawn slowly walked towards the shower.

After waking herself up with a cool shower, she did her other morning rituals, which are many, then got out of the room to grab a bite to eat. She's not even sure what time it is, is it still breakfast? Or does she have to eat lunch already. Yesterday's long shopping spree paired up with jetlag last night took a toll on the usually hyper-active Mimi, she still feel as tired as she was last night. She yawned once again and made her towards the kitchen.Walking down the beautifully decorated hallways, she stopped to take a look at the paintings that are hanged on the cream colored wall. Most of them were pictures of flowers, 'Must be Sora's doing.' she thought. On the hallway's side tables were both chinese and japanese porcelain vases littered with different summer flowers, it really does give life and the feeling of summer in the house. 'She really loves flowers does she? Who am I kidding? Of course she is the only one who would put flowers here. And to think that she once said that she hates flowers.' Mimi smiled, thinking of the times 12 years ago when they were still the only digidestineds around. Soon enough after going down the stairs and turning the corner she arrived in kitchen.

She was quite suprised to hear frying pans still sizzling, she looked around for a clock and was suprised to see that it was only 9:00 am, not too late for breakfast. Mimi shrugged her shoulders and entered the kitchen. Looking around she noticed the beautifully designed kitchen, Sora might've force the guys to hire a designer. She could just giggle as she imagine what the guys look like at the time, kitchen designers or interior decorators are as expensive as another apartment. Walking around the dining table to sit on the chair in the counter/bar, she saw Sora busily preparing breakfast. A blast of aromas hit her nose, eggs, pancakes, bacons and hashbrowns were lined up on the table. She looked hungrily on the food when she heard her bestfriend's voice greet her.

"Oh...goodmorning Meems, I suprised you're already awake considering you might have a serious jetlag right now." Sora greeted her with her usual gentle smile. She just laid the eggs down in the platter on the table.

She smiled weakly back and said, "You think! I couldn't even sleep last night even though I was as tired as hell. Then when I finally got to sleep it's already bright outside and the room started heating up."

Sora, who was now walking back towards the stove couln't help but giggle, "I think you picked the wrong room, you see that room you slept in points towards the sunrise so of course it gets hot in there early. Okay, you know what? I gonna help you transfer your stuff to the room right across from mine, ok?"

Mimi signed dropping her forehead on hand then looking back up at her, "Fine, thanks Sor. Hey, you're in a good mood today what's up?"

"Nothing really...maybe because of the exercise yesterday my body had a nice rest last night." Sora is now putting the plate of hashbrowns on the table.

"I see, so are the guys awake already?" Mimi asked while following her best friend with her gaze.

"Yeah, they're at their 'Soccer Sunday' right now, they'll probably be back," Sora glances at her wrist watch, "any minute now."

"Soccer Sunday?"

"Oh it sort of a guy's night, it's just it not at night and does not involve drinking. You know how our guys are, they're soccer obssessed freaks."

"I taught only Tai and Davis are soccer freaks? Who else attends it?" Mimi asked almost getting dizzy on following Sora with her eyes while the auburn haired woman walked around the kitchen.

"I don't exactly know, I only been there once but I do know it that there's Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, believe it not, Davis, Ken, sometimes Tk when he's in town, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi." Sora enumerated.

"Who are the others?"

"Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi are Zoe's friends, remember from yesterday?" Sora finally have everything on the table. Mimi stood up and walked near the table.

"Ooooh." Mimi nodded then turned towards the food in front of her.

Sora noticed her and said, "That's why we have late breakfast every Sunday. I know you're hungry but let's wait for them, they'll be back here in a few."

Sora popped her head inside the fridge to get the orange juice, "Oh and if you're wondering why we have American breakfast today, well there's 'tradition' that whoever wakes up first during sundays will have his or her favorite breakfast and well...Matt won today...it's kinda unfair, we already had the same breakfast yesterday." she signed.

Mimi just smiled at her friend, she really was enjoying staying with her real friends than living in the dorm back in college.

"You don't have work today Sor?"

"Geez Meems, you want to kill me? Of course I don't have work today," She smiled while getting table napkins and placing them on the table, "So we have the day all to ourselves. Do you want to call up Yolie and Zoe for an all girls day?"

"That would be fun, where's Kari though? I miss our little Ms. Perfect, I wonder how she looks now." Mimi wondered, she haven't seen Kari for years. Even though they didn't really talked to each other, they sort of have this bond. Probably because her, Sora and Kari were the only girls at first.

"Kari's with Tk in Shinjuku, they have been called there for something but I think that they'll come back here later." Sora explained.

"I see." The door bell suddenly rang and Mimi volunteered to open it, "I think thats them, I'll get it."

Sora nodded and proceeded to serving the food. Mimi reached the door to open it but the door suddenly swang open revealing two sweat-drenched men.

"Damn Tai, are you getting rusty or something? We almost lost back there." Matt said while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Me? Rusting? Come on, I know some old dead guy might have invented soccer but I perfected it." Tai replied while stepping inside, he noticed Mimi by the doorstep and greeted her.

"Oh hi Meems, goodmorning, still suffering from jetlag?" He grinned.

"Pretty much, come on Sora's already finishing up breakfast, let's eat."

The two guys walked right up to the kitchen and greeted the resident chef. Matt didn't even bother trying to kiss Sora since she already dodged him earlier. He was still puzzled of her behavior towards him but he didn't want to start another fight.

Tai walked up to fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, drank from it then sat on his chair.

"It getting hotter by the day but hey that means we get to go to the beach right?" he said while taking his grey sweatsoaked shirt off, revealing his nicely tanned, muscular yet slim body. Mimi could only stare.

"I know what you mean, during mid-spring we could play up until noon, now it's just too hot." Matt agreed.

Matt took his white t-shirt off too. He had a slightly paler chest and a well-built frame. He too, has a six-pack, though not as well carved as Tai's are. Matt was never really the athletic type, he only played with Tai and the others to keep in shape. He wiped the sweat from his chest and noticed that Mimi was staring at both him and Tai. Matt smirked and said, "Like what you see?"

Mimi snapped back to reality and retorted, "Keep on dreaming."

"I thought you're the one who's dreaming." Matt simply enjoyed annoying her.

"Shut up, Ishida." She barked.

Sora just nodded, it's too early for arguing, even to her, " Now, now, just don't mind him Mimi," She said turning to her supposed 'boyfriend' and best friend, "And you two, drag your lazy and sweaty body to a quick shower then we'll eat."

Tai help his arm up while walking towards his room, "Ok, ok sheesh why are you mad at me too? I didn't do anything."

Matt just followed Tai out of the kitchen and walked toward his own room.

"You know at one point, I actually thought of hiring a baby sitter for those two." Sora said while massaging her temple.

"Seriously Sora, how can you stand that guy? He's like the biggest jerk in the world." Mimi said, of course talking about Matt.

"To be honest, I don't know." Sora said, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Not to be biased or anything but I really think Tai's hot. I mean excluding Matt's jerkish behavior, you're like the luckiest woman in the world to be living with hot guys." Mimi squealed then grinned at Sora.

Sora gave her a confused look, "Mimi, you have some serious mood swing problems and what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Sora, you know as much as I do that Tai has the perfect bod."

"I dunno, to me he has been that way ever since I can remember." Sora shrugged.

"You mean you don't stare at them when they're shirtless like normal girls would?" Mimi gasped in utter disbelief.

"Huh?" Sora has another confused look on her face.

Mimi just signed then shrugged her shoulder's, "Sora you are hopeless."

Sora tilted her head at her best friend, "What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means that you're one numb girl that considers that it is no big deal to see half-naked guys walk around her." She explained.

"Oh, come on Meems I have been living with those two for four years now, I just got used to it I guess."

"Yeah I guess so but I still don't see why you picked Matt, Tai has a better bod than he does."

Sora just sweatdropped but that fact that her best friend was so interested in her other best friend...was I little disturbing for her. She can't say that she was jealous, Tai went out with a couple of other girls before and she didn't feel even a bit jealous. Maybe because Tai still spend most of his time with her. That is also why Tai often break up them. He said that if they couldn't handle his unusual friendship her they could just leave, and that he doesn't need them. So why is there a thinge of jealously here?...Maybe because Mimi didn't mind their friendship at all and may indeed have a huge chance with him.

Sora couldn't believe what she was thinking and quickly shook her head. She heard Mimi asked if there is something wrong and just nodded nothing to her. She turned around to get some water from the fridge but instead she bumped her onto something soft and...wet.

"Whoah, Sor you should look on where your going," Tai smiled, he just finished his shower and only wearing beige cargo shorts. He was still dripping wet making him look hotter than earlier, "Hey have you seen that orange buttoned up shirt that I bought a few days ago?" He asked while scratchin the back of his dripping head.

Sora realized that she practically flatten her face to his chest and she did something so un-Sora nowadays, she stuttered and...blushed. Mimi just giggled in the background, she couldn't help it, she really thought that Sora didn't have sufficient blood in her head to blush at all but right now she's like a freaking tomato.

Tai didn't know what was happening around him and gave them a confused look.

"Uh...I...t-think that...your shirt is in the closet near the...storage." She tried not to stutter, she took a deep breath and continued. "Oh and Tai after you...um...dress up can you get the news paper outside?"

"Sure thing. Are you ok though? You're all red." He asked, not really getting anything that's happening.

"Uh...it's nothing just go...shoo." Sora signed in relief as she pushed him out the kitchen.

After a few more minutes, Matt showed up in the kitchen wearing navy blue buttoned up shirt over a white Tee and faded jeans. He sat down with the girls and drank his coffee, even though he didn't need the caffiene any more. Tai returned a few moments later after wearing the orange buttoned up shirt, which is unbuttoned over a simple white Tee and cargo shorts, holding the bundle of newspapers. He placed the newspaper down and sat next to Mimi then he started wolfing down his portion. The two girls started to eat theirs as well after waiting for a long time.

Almost finished with her meal Mimi turned her attention towards the newpaper, she flipped the bundle open and almost spat out the juice that she was drinking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She yelled.

Sora almost choked in suprise and Tai and Matt looked at each other and then towards Mimi. Tai snatched the newspaper from Mimi. He took a good look at it and then he paled. Matt noticed Tai's discoloration and snatched the newspaper from him, it was his turn to the pale. Sora peeked over Matt's shoulder and was equally suprised, "That's...you...guys."

On the first page of the news paper was a picture of Matt on the floor holding the bag with Mimi's lingeirie in it and Tai standing close by with a pink bra hanging loosely on his hair and written on big bold letters the words 'MATT ISHIDA AND TAI KAMIYA SHOPPING FOR LINGERIE!". Matt and Tai looked at each other with a glance saying 'We're dead'. They heard the stomping of feet on the floor they looked up and saw Sora with her arms crossed on her chest, she asked, "Mind explaining this?"

The two young men signed and carried on with explaination, they knew either way that they are going to get it...and how right they were.

"YOU MEAN THOSE WERE MINE!" Mimi shouted pointing at the lingerie. Both guys nodded.

Mimi was humiliated, not only two guys saw her personal belongings and what's worse showed them to everybody in Odaiba too. She was so mad and ashamed that she couldn't help but cry. Not only that, she now knows that Tai only kissed her for Matt to get away. She just let her tears of shame fall as Sora hugged her, now it was Sora's turn to speak...

"You could've just told us! You don't have to be all childish and try to give it back to us with all your games." She tried to sound as calm as possible.

Tai felt guilty when he saw Mimi cry, he didn't like girls crying, and add Sora's statement, the usually bullheaded Taichi apologized, "I...I'm sorry..." but before he could say a proper apology, Mimi dashed out of Sora's arms toward her room. Tai glanced at Sora and she nodded back as if telling him to follow her friend and apologize, he nodded back and went after Mimi. Sora then glanced at Matt who was still sitting down on the table.

"Aren't you supposed to apologize too?" She asked.

Matt was guilty all right, he didn't mean for it to go that far but his male ego was telling him that everything that have happened caused a lot more damage to him and Tai than it did to Mimi. 'So what if we saw her lingerie? What's the big deal with that?' he thought, 'Now people will think Tai and I are gay something, damn it.'

"So?" Sora asked him again.

"Why should I? Probably everybody now thinks of us as gays and it's all because of the damned bag. After all that happened, I think that I have nothing to apologize for. Besides those things were displayed in the shop before she bought it, right? Then why the hell is she freakin out like that? She's over reacting." Matt stubbornly barked back.

Sora was shocked, as if the old digital world Matt was back, the jerk of an Emo twelve years ago is back. The Matt that was her boyfriend never said something like this but that wasn't the case now. She stood there speechless as he crossed his arms on his chest. She couldn't believe that Matt would be like this again.

"I can't believe you would actually say that Matt! I thought you were a better person throughout the years but I see that you're still that egotistical (sp?) jerk from twelve years ago! I guess Mimi's right when she said that you give jerk a whole new meaning." Sora accused as she stormed off to join Tai and Mimi.

Matt stared down at his plate and thought, 'Am I that horrible?' He stood up and began cleaning up the table.'Why do I feel so guilty? We're the ones in serious trouble now with media not her!'. He just gave a defiant humph while putting all of the dishes in the dishwasher.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mimi ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. 'How can they do that? They could have just given it back to me. I feel so stupid.'

"Mimi?" Tai's voice can be heard behind her unlocked door. "Can I come in? I'm really sorry about what happened."

He didn't get an answer but he really wants to apologized to her the proper way so he slowly opened the door.

"Mimi?"

"Tai it's alright..."

Tai was shocked, the usual 'I'm not going to forgive you' Mimi was not there. Did she just forgave him like that?

"Meems I'm really, really sorry about the whole thing, I know what we did was absolutely childish." Tai quietly said as he approached her and kneeled infront of her.

"Hey I said it's okay, your being childish was to be expected but I thought Matt would more mature though." Mimi smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyway...gee...thanks Meems I really thought that you're to kill me..."

Sora followed both her friends to Mimi's room after talking to Matt. She was upset of Matt acting that way. She thought that Matt would be the one who would apologize first, not Tai. When she got to the room she noticed that the door was half way open and that she could hear what Tai and Mimi are talking about. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she didn't to disturb them too, so she just leaned her back towards the wall trying not to listen while waiting for Tai to get done apologizing.

Mimi giggled at Tai's apparent fear of her, "No silly, I wouldn't kill you, at least you apologized."

"You mean Matt's a dead man walking?"

"Maybe."

"That's not fair, Meems! Why does he get away with it?"

"He doesn't get away with it, I know Sora already lashed at him. Besides I just too tired today that I couldn't be angry for long." She smiled.

Sora just smiled about how much trust Mimi gives her but she just couldn't shake the feeling of just busting inside there and stop their obvious flirting.

"Yeah probably, knowing Sora, she must really mad at him right now." Tai signed, "If that goes on I would have to play matchmaker again..." He mumbled.

"What was that Tai?" Mimi asked confused.

Tai just shook his head, "It's nothing. I sort of guilty for kissing you like that in that restaurant, it was the only thing I could think of to allow Matt to escape, I'm sorry about that."

Sora unconciously signed in relief that Tai only kissed her bestfriend as a part of the plan but she also felt sad for Mimi too since seems so interested in Tai lately. After a few minutes of silence, Sora thought that they are finished talking and that she could come in now, so poked her head inside the door to annouced that she was going in. She was about to say 'Glad that you didn't beat the crap out of Taichi' when she saw Mimi lifting Tai face towards her own and kissing him on the forehead, yes just the forehead. Time sort of stopped for a moment there for Sora because it took her some time to actually talk.

"Hey Mimi you okay now?" She said while walking towards Mimi.

Mimi looked up at Sora and said, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry for running away like that."

"Hey anybody was supposed to be sorry, it's definitely not you, okay." She smiled and pulled Mimi into a sisterly hug. She turned her attention to Tai...

"And you, geez...you guys are like what? 24 years old? Could you guys act your age?" She scolded.

"I apologized already Sor, you don't need to snap at me too I'm guilty enough as it is."

"I'm glad that you are because apparently your bestfriend isn't. Tai could you please talk some sense into him because I'm not going to talk to him for a while."

"Sora you don't need to that far, this petty misunderstanding isn't worth your relationship." Mimi stated, "Besides I don't need that bastard's apology... no offense."

Sora looked at her bestfriend, "Alright then but if he acts like that again, even you wouldn't be able to stop me from giving him a piece of my mind. He is my boyfriend, even though right now I don't see him as one."

Tai chuckled, "I guess he's going to get a hard time getting out of this one."

"Yes he will." Sora answered.

* * *

Back downstairs, Matt was taking the dishes out of the dishwasher and putting them back in the cupboard when the doorbell rang.

'Who the hell is it I wonder?'

(An: Matt's such a bad mouth isn't he?)

He went and answered the door and revealed his brother and Kari outside.

"Hey bro, sorry I know I should've just opened the door but I lost my key so...yeah. What going on? You mad or something?" Tk asked his older brother, who had his eye brows furrowed.

"Nah it's nothing, just having a stressful morning right now." He shrugged, while seeing the floor as the most interesting thing in world.

"I see."

"Hey I heard from Zoe that Mimi's back in town, where is she? I missed her so much!" Kari cheerfully piped in.

Matt just gave them another shrug and said, "She's uptairs with Tai and Sora." after that he just resumed on putting the plates back in cupboard.

Kari went straight up the stairs to meet Mimi, leaving Tk with his brother. Tk felt like something was off with his brother today so he couldn't help but ask...

"You okay bro? Something wrong?"

"I said it's nothing okay? So just shut it and go meet her for all I care." Matt said firmly as if he doesn't want Tk to push on the topic. Tk, of course, got the message.

"Alright, I going to say 'hi' to Mimi okay?" He said then made his way upstairs carrying his and Kari's luggage.

"Hey Mimi! Long time no see, how've you been!" Kari squealed.

"Hi Kari, I missed you too, my you look stunning..." Mimi jumped out off her bed and hugged the younger woman. "So how's college?"

"Gee Meems, I see how it goes you don't even pay attention me now." Tk said. while leaning by the door frame.

"Oh my God, Tk!" Mimi squealed and hugged her little 'brother' from the digiworld.

"I can't believe how much taller you are now!" Mimi smiled and turned back to Kari, "So how you guys been?"

"College is fun maybe except for the test and stuff but we're pretty cool." Tk answered.

"We didn't expect you guys till, I don't know tonight or tomorrow, you're kinda early." Tai said.

"Well...that's what we need to talk about with you guys." Kari said.

"What is it about?" Sora asked.

"I think we need my brother in this too, so let's talk about this down stairs." Tk explained.

They made their way in the living room and found Matt watching tv. Tai, Sora, Kari and Tk went sat down on the sofa while Mimi gave Matt a glare the sat down another chair. Matt felt like her glare just shot right through him, he felt like crap.

Getting down to business Tai asked, "So what's this all about? Kari don't tell me you're pregnant or else I swear he's not going to last until lunch." while pointing at Tk.

Tk and Kari sweatdropped and looked at each other. Kari turned back towards her brother. "Tai you're jumping to conclusions again."

Tai signed both from relief and boredom, "Okay so it isn't about that, what is it then?"

"We didn't exactly got called by Shinjuku U but by Hypnos. Izzy and Ken arrived there late last night."

"Why, what's going on?" Sora asked, knowing quite well that Hypnos is the one protecting the last gate to the digital world.

"Henry Wong, a digimon tamer in the Shinjuku, recieved a message from Gennai." Kari said.

"Yes he said the Gennai wants all of Digital Destiny to go to Shinjuku and take the gate there to go back to the Digital World." Tk continued.

"Why? Is something wrong going on the digiworld again?" Mimi asked getting kinda nervous.

"Not exactly, Izzy and Ken asked him already but Gennai only replied that the Sovereigns wants the see all of us." Kari sound confused herself.

Matt being the quiet one since the conversation began finally spoke, "What was that? What do they want? A reunion or something?"

"I bet it's not a reunion bro, the message sounded too formal." Tk answered.

"What now Tai? Are we going to go?" Sora asked their leader.

"Of course we're going back!" Tai exclaimed.

"Okay now that we already told you, we need to contact the others. Izzy and Henry already contacted the DD's in Shinjuku or the Tamers as they are preferred to be called." Kari said.

The group started calling other DD's, including Takuya and the others, who are really surprised and excited about the news. After doing the deed, they too started preparing to go the Shinjuku and left the moment the were finished. All of them were looking forward on the idea that they are seeing their digimon once again, considering that is has been years since they last saw them.

You see, the gate in Shinjuku, the 'Gate of Fate' as they call it cannot be opened easily, they need the permission of both the Hypnos and Gennai to just get close to the gate or enter the building in which it is hidden, except for the engineers which are namely, Izzy, Ken, Henry and Tommy. On top that, Izzy says, that the gate itself is protected by a series of special doors that only the leaders of each regiment of Digidestined can open. Having this surprise invitation to enter the world they once fought for was really making every single one of them ecstatic.

**

* * *

Shinjuku Park later that day...**

Tai and the others, including the Frontier DD's arrived at the Hypnos' Neo DigiGate Lab late in the afternoon. This 'Gate of Fate' was the same gate that the Tamers used to fight the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Suprisingly, even though the first and second regiment, led by Tai and Davis respectively, had sealed any ways on going to the Digiworld this particular gate remained open, if not covered by weak barrier. Thus explaining why it still exist today. Ever since the rediscovery of it's activity, the 'Gate of Fate' has been in the protection of both the UN and digimon Sovereigns. No one could and should enter the Gate without proper authorization, making it safe for both the Real world and Digiworld to coexist. Izzy, Ken, Henry, Tommy and Yamaki's team makes sure that the gate is top condition as their personal jobs.

Mimi and Sora parked their car and slipped off, they looked up at the large building where the hill that supposedly where the Tamer's headquarters once stood. Special guards are stationed as the entrance of the building itself and more are on constant patrol around the perimeters of the building. The building itself it said to made by Digital Titanium alloy, at least that's what Izzy called it and that even if you drop a nuclear warhead on it all it would do is make a dent.

A few minutes later Tai and others arrived and parked their own cars. Once everybody was there, a minutes was used to get Mimi acquainted with the Frontier destined.

After a brief introduction they started walking towards the metal doors of the building, until one of the guards stopped them in their tracks.

"Sorry but no one is allowed to enter the premises without authorization from the lab engineers or the respective leaders of Digital Destiny." the guard said in a monotone voice.

"What! Izzy calls us all the way here and some guard doesn't even let us in!" Davis protested.

Tk and Kari stepped up towards the guard from the back of the group and presented their ID's.

"Ahh, Sir Takaishi and Lady Kamiya welcome, Sir Izumi was expecting you." The guard greeted. The other DD's have their jaws hanging.

"This people are with us, Izzy is expecting them too." Tk explained.

"But sir, I cannot let anybody pass unless they are of Digital Destiny."

"You are looking at the whole Digital Destiny and the one you just blocked was Davis Motomiya, Commander of the Second Regiment." Kari said.

The guard looked like he has seen a ghost and studied the party of people in front of him. He snapped out his trance after a few seconds and hurriedly opened the vault like door.

"My sincerest apologies, I didn't realize." The guard bowed.

Everybody walked inside, but Tai turned towards the guard.

"Hey it's okay you were just doing you're job and besides I found it quite funny when you blocked Davis like that." Tai grinned at the man.

"T-thank you sir."

"Hey Tai come on. I thought you were excited about going back the digital world!" Sora bellowed.

"Yeah, sure I'm coming!" Tai patted the guard's shoulder and started jogging his way towards the others.

"Tai? As in Tai Kamiya? As in Tai the Great!" The guard couldn't control himself that Tai himself complemented him.

The Digital Destiny continued to walk the metallic corridors of the, rather, huge building. It seems that most of the lab was underground and that building they saw outside was just the entrance. Tai felt like he was in some Sci-fi movie when walking through the hallways made of metal. It was not only him who was impressed about the structure, most of them are. In truth, this is the first time Tai and others have been here. They never imagined that the UN and Hypnos have pulled all the stops just to keep the only remaining digital gate away from the hands of those who would abuse it.

Tk and Kari led everybody around the hallways and turns of the almost maze-like design of the structure. After walking in what felt like a mile to Tai, they finally reached a humoungous door, 20 feet wide 10 tall. If they haven't fought for their lives against monsters before, the rather intimidating door would have cause the hairs from the back of their necks to stand. Even though that was the case, everybody was still dead silent.

"Here we are." Kari cheerfully announced.

"Where are we?" Zoe tentantively asked her friend.

"Beyond here lies the 'Gate of Fate'." Tk smiled and turned towards and nearby survailance camera. "Hey Ken, mind opening the door?"

"Sure thing." Ken's voice said from the speaker near the door.

"Ken's here!" Yolie said.

"Yes, haven't he said to you that he was one of the engineers here?" Kari asked.

"He never said anything about this!" Yolie exclaimed then turned towards the camera, "Ken! You have alot of explaining to do when I get my hands on you!"

Everybody could just guess what Ken look like at the time, 'He is probably sitting on his chair sweating bullets.' Tai thought.

After a few hisses and shaking of the hydraulics the massive door slided open, revealing an area which seems like some kind of control room. There are super computers lined up near the walls of the room with their monitors flashing information to the people in it. Tai already spotted Izzy sitting and typing like mad on a keyboard near another equally massive door. He also spotted Ken on the other side of the room, almost like trying to hide from his fuming girlfriend. He also noticed that there are other people there, considering that there was only four engineers. One of the females turn toward them and smiled. She walked up to Tk and Kari and greeted them.

"Tk, Kari, good to have you guys back." The brown haired girl cheerfully said then continued, "So is this everyone?"

"Yup this is everyone Jeri, so anything new after we left?" Kari asked the girl named Jeri.

"Nope, nadda. Hey Takato, Henry, everybody's here, mind taking your eyes off the computer?" Jeri yelled to her friends.

"Whoops sorry babe." A young man with brown hair answered. "Hey Izzy your friends are here." he bellowed.

Izzy briefly averted his gaze from the monitor and said, "Oh, hey guys you're finally here. Welcome back Mimi."

"Thanks Izzy." Mimi said then turned her attention to the brown haired girl in front of her, "Hi my name is Mimi Tachikawa, I believe this is the first time I've met you." Mimi held out her hand to the younger female.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Jeri Katou, member of the Third Regiment of Digital Destiny or Tamers which what we are commonly called." Jeri reach her own hand out and shook Mimi's.

"And I'm Takato Matsuda, Commander of the Third Regiment of Digital Destiny." Takato introduced himself.

Davis, who was standing near Mimi and Sora, immediately got interested in the introductions when he heard of this guy being the commander of the third regiment. He immediately introduced himself to the young man, "Nice to meet you bud, I'm Davis Motomiya, Commander of the Second Regiment of Digital Destiny."

Takato shook his hand, "I'm glad to meet you, I've heard a lot of things about you from Ken. Although, I would be really honored to meet Tai the Great himself, is he here?"

Next thing Tai knew was everybody was looking at his direction, everybody who knew him anyway. All he could do was sweatdrop and walk towards the younger man who wants to meet him.

"I am Tai Kamiya, nice to meet you Takato." He held his hand towards him.

Takato looked like he saw Azulongmon again. He just frozed in place, not even being able to move his hand to shake Tai's.

Jeri broke the silence though, "Takato, I'm pretty sure that you're not dreaming so snap out of it and shake his hand already before he thinks that you're a weirdo."

Takato immediately snapped out of his trance and shook Tai's hand so vigorously that Tai thought that arm was being torn off.

"Oh my god, it's really an honor to meet you sir, I mean you have been my hero for 12 years. I'm really really glad that I finally meet Tai the Great himself. You don't know how happy I am right now." Takato said excitedly as if he met a world hero, which in every sense he did but clearly he was just over reacting.

Tai chuckled nervously, "Um...nice to meet you too...I guess. But could you...um...let go of my hand, I think it has been shook enough and...um...could you all stop talking like we are in a medieval world with all the 'the Great' titles and the 'sir' and stuff. Formally talking to somebody that is supposed to be your brothers-in-arms is rather uncomfortable with me...I did not just say brothers-in-arms didn't I? Now I'm like you people too! Let's just cut the crap formal talking and talk like modern people okay?"

"Sure sir, I apologize sir, I mean..."

"That's enough Takato you're being a fanboy again." Jeri said while pulling her boyfriend on the ears and dragging him away.

"Oh-kay," Tai said then turned his attention to Izzy, "So Izzy what's our business here and would you mind introducing us to the others?"

Izzy typed something before standing up and said, "Tamers would you mind coming here and let me introduce you to the First, Second and Fourth Regiment."

The Tamers complied and walked towards the center of the large metalic room.

"These my friends are the members of the Third Regiment of Digital Destiny: Takato, Jeri, Rika, you guys would have probably heard about Ryo already, Henry a fellow digigate engineer, Suzie, Kazu and Kenta." Izzy introduced the Tamers.

"A pleasure to meet everybody, let me introduce the others..." Tai said before Izzy cutting him.

"You don't need to Tai everyone has a record on the super computers and I believe that they already know everybody." Izzy explained.

"I see, then that's great. I thought that I had to introduced almost 20 people." Tai smiled.

* * *

Mimi's attention was not with the introduction though but more on Jeri.

"Hey Jeri, would you mind teaching us?" Mimi asked

Jeri, who has Takato's ear still between her fingers, asked, "Teach you what?"

Mimi's smiled grew wider when she said, "How to control your boyfriend, my friend here...(drags Sora to her side) needs some pointers."

"What do you mean by that! I don't need guy pointers!" Sora barked.

Another girl, Rika popped in the conversation and smirked, "'How to control your boyfriend,' by Jeri Katou, now that's interesting... mind if I join?"

As the girls were having a 'Control your boyfriend 101', Ryo noticed that Rika was not by his side anymore and spots her with the other girls.

"Hey pumpkin, what are you girls talking about?" Ryo said while walking towards his girlfriend.

Rika can't help but smirk, "Controlling Boyfriends 101, hey girls I have the perfect guinea pig." she announced.

Ryo, not knowing what the girls are up to asked, "Uhm...what are you girls up to?"

"Nothing, pretty boy just going to experiment on what Jeri said." Rika said while slowly walking up to him.

Getting freaked out now Ryo said, "Uh...nevermind then I'll just go and talk to the other guys."

The girls just giggled on the background. "Okay fine...now you know what you're going to get if you start snooping around ladies' conversations."

"Yes ma'am. I'm gonna go now." Ryo said while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

While the girls were busy torturing Ryo, Tai and the other guys were talking about business and after a while Izzy said that the sooner they get back to Digital World the better, so Tai announced that they are going to be leaving now. Everybody in the room has all their attention to him within a heartbeat.

"Okay, Izzy tell us how this thing works...IN ENGLISH!"

Izzy narrowed his eyes on Tai but continued on with the explanation, "The 'Gate of Fate' is not only one gate but a series of special, voice sensitive, highly intelligent doors." He started while pointing at the large door behind him.

"There are five doors like this in total before we get to the actual 'Gate of Fate'. Each of these doors can only be opened by the respective leaders of each regiment. This door behind me, for example, can only be opened by Takuya Kanbara." Izzy explained.

"I'm the only one who can open that?" Takuya said in awe of how huge the door is.

"Yes, the Sovereigns requested that only a few people should be able to open the door and which ones would be better than the leaders?" Izzy shrugged, "So would you open the door Takuya? Just step on that platform over there." Izzy said while pointing on the red platform on the left side of the door.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I believe that the super computer would try and prove that you're really Takuya."

"Alright." Takuya took his position on the middle of the platform when a large, sound proof glass cylinder enveloped him, then a voice was heard.

"Identify yourself." Said the female mechanical voice.

"Takuya Kanbara, Commander of the Fourth Regiment of Digital Destiny."

"Ah, Sir Kanbara it's a pleasure to meet you. You're voice matched our records, we shall proceed with the test. Initializing fingerprint scans..."

Takuya was suprised, if not intimidated by the voice who was talking to him. He just decided to follow what it says.

"...Initializing complete." A blue metal board was lowered in front of Takuya. Before he could ask what it is for the voice spoke again, "Sir Kanbara would you please place your right hand on the panel?"

Takuya did what he was told and rested his hand on the lcd-like panel. Almost immediately a blue laser could be seen scanning his hand.

"Finger and Hand prints identical. Initializing Retina scans."

The blue panel was lifted and a tube-like device was lowered. The device looks like the telescope somewhat.

"Now would you please look through the scanner."

Takuya did so.

"Retina scan identical. Initializing Data Scan."

"Data Scan? Hey Izzy," Takuya spoke through the microphone within the tube, "I don't have data...I mean we're in the Real World we're organic here right?"

Izzy answered, "All of the people that went to the Digiworld will retain some of their digital make up, specially the digidestineds. The computer is just scanning if your digital make up is the same with the ones in our records. It's just an precaution, because people could duplicate finger/hand prints and retina scans but data scans are almost impossible to copy."

Takuya just nodded and turned his attention back to the tests. He noticed that there is a small sphere like object circling him that sends of a blue rays within a few seconds. After a moment the sphere disappeared upwards and the voice once again spoke, "Data analysis complete...digital make up matches. Welcome Takuya Kanbara."

'O...kay.' thought Takuya. He was waiting for the cylinder to be lifted...but it stayed there.

"Physical Test complete. Now all I want you to do is say your Authorization Code."

Takuya thought back, he remembered the time when Azulongmon sent them a message telling them what their authorization code were. He let out a cocky smirk and answered confidently,

"Authorization Code: PYRO"

While Takuya was still having his data scan, Tai walked up to Izzy. He just needed ask why they were being called just now. He just couldn't shake the feeling that this trip would leave some kind of mark on their lives. Once he neared Izzy he pat him on the shoulder.

"Hey Izzy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Tai, what is it?"

"Do you know why we're being called back?"

Izzy let out a sign before answering, "Gennai said that the Digidestined presence is needed in the Digiworld right now. He said something in lines of 'establishing a government'. I bet they're having a hard time controlling millions of digimon without real authority."

"Then why call us? Our job is to fight, right? Then if there is no danger we are not needed there unless..." Tai trailed off.

"We can't form own conclusions. We, the Digital Destiny, are very influencial in our own way, special to the higher evolved digimon. Maybe they only need us to appear there, considering that our presence will make the weaker digimon feel secured. We're not too sure yet." Izzy said.

Tai only nodded in agreement. After a few moments they heard the hydraulics of the door being opened.

"Door 05 unlocked." Said the female mechanical voice.

Takuya was let out of the glass cylinder to rejoin his friends. Everybody cautiously entered the next room.

The area beyond Door 05 was alot smaller than the last one, it looked more of an oversized hallway than a room. At the end of the hallway was another large door that has the letters "DDR03 (Digital Destiny Regiment 03) then Door 04"

The engineers examined the letters and platform on it's left side to check if it is in proper condition. They gave an okay and told Takato that it's his turn.

"Identify yourself."

"Takato Matsuda, Commander of the Third Regiment of Digital Destiny."

The same procedure was used on Takato, who looked really freaked out by the small sphere that was scanning his digital make up.

"Physical Test complete. Now all I want you to do is say your Authorization Code."

"My what!" Takato asked puzzled.

"Invalid code," the voice said, "Say your Authorization Code."

'Whoops, I guess I was just nervous, alright.' Takato took a deep breath and said,

"Authorization Code: CRIMSON"

"Code accepted, unlocking Door 04."

The Digital Destiny proceeded to the next room and did the same thing to unlock the door. This time it was Davis's turn.

"Identify yourself." Said the mechanical voice for the third time.

"Daisuke Motomiya, Commander of the Second Regiment of Digital Destiny."

After the physical testing the voice said.

"Physical Test complete. Now all I want you to do is say your Authorization Code."

To the suprise of almost all DD's, Davis answered quickly,

"Authorization Code: FATE"

"Code accepted, unlocking Door 03."

After opening the third door, it was Tai's turn. He stepped on the platform.

"Identify yourself."

"Taichi Yagami Kamiya, Commander of the First Regiment of Digital Destiny."

To the suprise of everybody the computer answered differently, "Ah, honored to meet you Tai the Great."

Everybody looked at Izzy, who was equally suprised as they were. He thought that that voice was just a software installed in the super computers, then why it is talking like a living being? Then it hit him...

"We're so close to the digital gate that the security software could actually think of what to say. Don't worry, Gennai, himself gave us this software, there's nothing to be afraid of Sci-fi creatures."

"Whatever you say." Tai said.

The same physical test was done on Tai and the same request of his Authorization, with a twist though.

"Your Physical Test is completed. I would need to request for your Authorization Code, my good sir."

Tai sweatdropped. He could've sworn that the voice was hitting on him but he shook it off, although he could hear the guys snickering behind him. Tai just signed and said,

"Authorization Code: DESTINY"

"Code accepted, unlocking Door 02. It's a real pleasure to meet Sir Tai 'giggle'."

"Eh? A pleasure to meet you too...I guess." Tai sweatdropped again.

When Tai stepped off the platform, Davis walked up to him and smirked, "The thing's hitting you dude, never thought you had it in you."

"Awww...shaddap."

Davis just laughed and walked through the now unlocked door.

"Alright guys, this is the last door, beyond this is the Digital world." Henry announced.

"So who could open the last door? The goggle-heads already opened the last four." Rika asked while the simultaneous 'Hey!' behind her.

"We're not sure. This is actually the first time that we got through the fifth door let alone the second one." Henry shrugged.

"He's right we haven't gone this far before and if Izzy's theory of the security software having their own minds here, we can never be sure." Ken said.

Just then a flash of light jutted out the floor revealing four platforms of different colors: Orange, Blue, Yellow and Red. Before the DD's could even say 'What's that?' an image of Gennai popped out of nowhere.

"Ah greetings Digidestineds, as you can see this is only a hologram. This is the final security lock and if you unlock it...well...it's going to be 'WELCOME BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!' but there are some things that I need to let you know." Gennai said.

Everybody sweatdropped, not knowing what to do to their guides habit of popping out of nowhere.

"Fine...old man just go on with the freaking explanation. I bet that it's not only me who wants to go enter the digital world at this very moment." The usually impatient Rika barked.

"You must be Rika...I've heard quite a lot about you. Ahem...well I know most of you are wondering what kind of Digital world you're going to, right? Considering that you didn't go into the same digital field as the others. Well ever since the Fourth Regiment's journey in the digital world we, the Sovereigns included, decided that it is safe enough to open the 'locks' to other digital fields." Gennai explained.

"Wait...what are u talking about?" Takuya asked.

"There are three diffirent planes of the digital world separated by celestial walls or boundaries. The Sovereigns decided to separate the planes because if it is joined the Dark Minions aka your enemies might have ganged up on you and suceeded in their plans." Gennai twitched his moustache, "But now that all the major 'baddies' are gone and by the digimons' request we joined the three planes back, thus the digital world your going to now is A LOT bigger than before. All the places that you've been are all there."

(I hope that made sense, )

"Alright, but that doesn't explain how we open the last gate." Kouji said.

"He's right. If only leaders can open the doors then who would open the last one?" Joe asked.

"Hohoho, why all of them of course! Anyway since now I've told you what I needed to tell I'll be off. I'll see you, when I see you." Gennai disppeared stroking his beard and laughing.

"That's guy is weird." Takato said.

"Tell me about it. We've defeat all of our enemies with him guiding us, it's really hard to comprehend if you think about it now." Sora said.

Going back to the task at hand, Izzy motioned all the former goggle heads to take to positions on the platforms. (They are not wearing there goggles right now I'll explain that in the next chapter.) Tai stood on the orange one, Davis on the blue, Takato on the yellow and Takuya on the red. He took his laptop out of his bag and connected it to the super computer, thus initializing the unlocking process.

"So Izzy, what are we supposed to do in here?" Tai bellowed from the glass cylinder that encased him.

Izzy just ignored him and kept on typing on his computer. After a few moments he spoke.

"I guess each of the Sovereigns would ask you a question or something, I can see their digital code in my laptop and told me as much."

"What kind of questions?" Davis asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Izzy replied.

At that same moment the whole room blacked-out, the only source of light was the platform from which the leaders are standing. The glass cylinders that encased Tai and the others were lifted and a deep, masculine voice was heard, "We would want this interrogations to heard by everyone."

An image of a White Tiger appeared before Takuya, "Takuya Kanbara, I am Baihumon, Sovereign of the West. I am here to ask you a simple question."

Takuya gulped, he has never met a Sovereign before. He only heard about them from Davis and Ken, that they are the so called 'Gods' of the Digital World.

"And what is it?" he finally choked out his cockiness gone for a moment

"Do not be scared of me son but this the question." There was a moment of silence, no one wanted to interupt a Sovereign. They weren't scared...they just repected the great beings.

"What did you fight for?"

That, as he said, was a simple question. A simple question that can never have a simple answer. Takuya dug deep into his past, during the time he could become a digimon. During the time he WAS a digimon and answered, "I fought for the digital world, I fought for the world who needed my help and..." he was cut off.

"That's more than enough of an answer...Thank you for fighting for a world not even your own. I...we really appreciated that." Then Baihumon's image faded.

Takuya nodded 'Your welcome' to the fading image. After Baihumon's image was completely gone another Sovereign appeared in front of Takato, this time it was Ebonwumon.

"Ay, hello there, young'un, I believe you already know me, I am Ebonwumon Sovereign of the North." The two-headed turtle said.

"Yes sirs, I've seen you before." Takato respectfully answered.

Ebonwumon's image nodded slowly and said, "Now for the question...What did you fight for?"

A confused Takato asked, "Am I suppose to answer the same question?"

"Why, yes that's our 'question of the day'." Ebonwumon laughed.

Takato sweatdropped. Then he thought about his own past and what he fought. Right now the answers simple for him.

"To protect those I love." Takato answered with confidence.

"Ahh, a typical human answer but I guess it does meant a lot to you."

"Yes, it does." Takato said.

Ebonwumon nodded again, quite impressed of the young man standing in front of him. He, too, slowly faded away.

"So are we going to have to answer the same question?" Davis asked Tai.

"I guess so..." he trailed off.

Azulongmon finally appeared in front of Davis, "Ah long time no see, Davis." he greeted. Azulongmon was the Sovereign that has really bonded with humans, thus the friendly conversation.

"Hey, Azulongmon how are ya?" Davis greeted.

"Pretty peachy, I must say." Azulongmon's aged voiced said, "but you know why I'm here."

"I guess so, what is the question?" Davis asked.

"What did you fight for? And don't give that crap of an answer you did when asked you years ago." Azulongmon said.

"Fine, fine..." Davis said while waving his hand in defeat. He thought for a moment and could only come up with one thing, "I believe it was the right thing to do at the time...and I guess that's it."

Azulongmon nodded in agreement and said, "You'd never change don't you Davis but I'm glad you're that kind of person." with he started fading.

"So, who's the last Sovereign?" Tai asked knowing that he's next.

"I believed it's going to be Zhuqiaomon Sovereign of the South. Tough luck Tai, he isn't very fond of humans." Ryo said.

"Gee...thanks a lot." Tai retorted. Then an image of a blazing phoenix immerged.

"I am Zhuquiaomon Sovereign of the South." The bird's mightly voiced boomed.

Tai isn't about to be intimidated by a Phoenixmon look-alike so he said, "I am Taichi Kamiya, I am the one you're going to be questioning."

Zhuquiaomon lowered his mighty wings and said, "You have confidence human, for talking to me like that."

Tai smirked.

"Now let me ask this question...What did you fight for?"

Before could answer the question the phoenix spoke again, "Do not give me an answer like your comrades here, for I do not give a damn about human feelings. I want an answer better than that since the other Sovereigns call you Tai the Great. I want to know why you are great like they say from your answer."

Tai maintained his smirk, though after a few moments this was replaced by a more solemn look. An expression of someone who have fought for everything he hold dear, fought for what he was expected to fight for and for what he believes in. Zhuquiaomon was certain that Tai would answer like his successors but he was shocked of what he said.

"I fought for Salvation...that's all. I fought for the one thing every living being would...survival."

Tai made his answer short since the thought the Sovereigns didn't want them to elaborate. In Zhuqiaomon's perspective though, he wanted to hear more.

"Then why go all the way to save a world from destruction?" He asked.

"Like I said, I fought for survival and since we are, at the time, in the digital world we fought to stay alive so we could get back to our world. If we didn't the Digital World would be destroyed, including us."

"Then why save a fellow digidestined when all you care about is yourself?"

"You got it all wrong then...when I said salvation I meant the survival of those who follow me and believed in me. You are a leader and a ruler I believe you know what I'm talking about."

If Zhuquiaomon have lips intead of a beak you would be able to tell that a smile was forming on his features. Never in his immortal life have he encountered a human who made a simple instinct for survival save two worlds twice. He had never seen a celebrated hero saying that the reason he fought was to survive, he thought that all humans were slaves to their emotions and because of that he considered them weak. But here in front of him was a human...no...a leader that he would not be able to scorn for they almost believed in the same thing. He just had to ask one last question...

"Then are you just one emotionless being who only follow his primal instinct? If you say yes then your reputation as leader would crumble since your followers would think that you're just a heartless young man who is only thinking about himself. So what are you? An emotionless beast of a leader or are you really the person they see as, a great leader that would risk his life for some pityful emotion?"

Tai closed his eyes for moment to ponder what the truth, "Emotionless? Now...where have I heard that before?"

The Sovereign remained silent while Tai spoke again, "Ahh, I can actually remember a time that someone told me that there's ice running through my blood. So I guess I'm the former but why did I feel guilty, sorry and responsible for the death of a friend? Why did I strive to become a better leader so that my friends wouldn't see anymore dying? If I did feel that way then I'm probably the latter."

"I do not understand what you are trying to say. Are you trying to say that an emotionless warrior can actually feel something? That a primal beast would give up survival for honor? That is just ridiculous (sp?), a Beast would be a beast and I am such a beast. We are all such beast, we only live for our selfish wish to survive. I thought you are different from the others but I guess you are all the same." Zhuquaiomon's mighty voice boomed like a drum of war.

"I guess we are...You asked me what I fought for and answered you as simply as I can. Beyond all the emotions, all the promises and all the responsilities your right, we all desired to live and that's is what I answered. Yes I fought out of selfishness, I fought to see a new day but if you ask me why I saved your world or save my friends, I cannot answer you." Tai said firmly.

"And why is that?"

"I cannot give you answers that you couldn't understand. If you really need to know...you should look and understand what human nature is. I know I do not make sense to you right now but all I have to say is this: There's a fine line between instinct and emotion." He said while lookind directly into the Sovereign's eyes.

"You say you act on instinct, Zhuqiuaomon and that emotions are what makes you weak, if that is so then why do the digimon who fought along side us become stronger when we knew we were fighting for a just cause? How did they become more powerful when they fought for something they care about? You are a digimon too, are you not? Then there must a time during the troubled era of the digital world you felt sad because your fellow digimon are suffering, felt guilty when they are hurt while you are locked up somewhere and can't do anything. Felt angry that they have to rely on us humans to help them since their true protectors are helpless. I am right am I? Now is your turn to answer my question."

The Sovereign closed his eyes, just plain dumbfounded with the creature standing in front of him. Though he didn't want to admit it...he was defeated by the words of Tai the Great.

"Now I know why they call you Tai the Great. Truth is I'm totally speechless right now, your words enlightened my views. I'm afraid I cannot answer your question right now but I will look forward to the time we will be able to talk eye to eye. Until that time, all I have to say is that I am honored to meet you Taichi the Great." The great phoenix once again stretched is wings and did a small bow of respect then started fading away.

"We will now open the 'Gate of Fate'. I believed that the others are excited to see their heroes once again." He said before totally fading away.

Tai also did a small bow of respect and turned towards his comrades, to only sweatdropped to the look they gave him.

"Uh...guys? Can you stop staring at me like that? You're giving me the creeps." Tai nervously laughed.

After another moment of silence, the room exploded with voices. Voices of fascination, gratitude and respect. Well to put things simply they basically scream and what they are talking about, Tai just wished he could understand. Then again maybe he should just wished that he could get out alive from this glomping friends, who basically jumped at him.

Sora watched as Tai tries to get out of the Digidestined pile. She's just happy that the real Tai was back, when faced with responsibility and challenges he just seems to transform from the childish guy she knew and loved to a leader that is almost unreachable. Call her selfish but she thinks that she has already seen Tai the Great enough to last her a life time, right now she's just glad that Tai, her best friend Tai, is back and that's how she would like him to stay.

"Sora...argh...a...little help...here?" Tai choked out while to get out of his friends' grip. Sora just giggled.

As the glomping and screaming continued, the final gate started opening. Beyond the heavy metal door was the most spectacular sight that Sora thought she wouldn't be able to see again. She and the others walked towards the ledge beyond the door, just below them was the digital world in all it's glory. Sora could clearly see the great blue sea that surrounds an island she unmistakenly thought was File Island. Just northwest of File Island was the Server continent, much more greener than she last remembered.

Tai finally got out of the pile and placed his hand on the shoulder of his bestfriend and said, "We're back..."

She nodded in full agreement not knowing that this visit might be the last so long to the real world of one of her friends.

* * *

I know that right now you're all like, "What the hell happened to the story!" Well like I said, I have plans for this story and I hope you would trust me to improve this humble fanfic. Again, thanks to all that reviewed and I would really love if you reviewed this chapter. Almost all writers you tell you that the fans' reviews are what keeps them going, I for one am one such writer. Ja! 


	9. Reminiscing

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated that. To tell you the truth, I almost thought of making this story go on Hiatus for a while but when I read your reviews it gave a reason to further continue the story. Even though I'm in a serious case of 'writer's block'. Anyways, I wouldn't want to keep you any longer...please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter 9: Reminiscing**

* * *

Tai stared down on the blue sphere that they call the Digital World. As he was gazing at it, he could remember all those times they had to run away from their enemies, times when other digimon helped them for their cause, the time when their digimon partners digivolved for the first time and the times that they lost their friends. It really brings nostalgia thinking about those times. The times they cried and laughed, and the times they lost and won. He could recall them all but it appears his fellow digidestined wouldn't give him a chance.

"Uh...so how do get down there?" asked Davis, who was staring down and looked like he's going to have a headache.

"I have no idea, buddy." Takuya answered with his eyes wide open while trying to comprehend how high they were up in the sky.

Izzy, who was still typing vigorously on his laptop said, "It seems that they're sending flying digimon to pick us up, at least that's what Gennai said."

Tai turned towards him with a huge grin on his face, "No need for that Izzy, we're going there the old fashioned way."

The others are baffled when he said the 'old fashioned' way, maybe except the original seven.

"You sure about this Tai?" Sora asked, a bit skeptically.

"Sure, I'm sure." Tai said without taking his grin off his face. He then turned towards the First Regiment.

"Matt?" Matt answered with a thumb up and walked beside Tai near the edge of the ledge.

"Joe?" Joe scratched the back of his head and said, "Fine but if somebody gets injured I'm going to be pointing at you my friend." With that said he took his place beside Matt.

"Mimi?" Mimi has the same grin on her face. She nodded 'yes' and took her place next to Sora, who was standing besides Tai and with a giggle she answered, "Of course."

"Izzy?" The genius in question just closed his laptop with a sigh and started walking towards the ledge. Ken who was confused on what's happening asked, "Wait, what's going on?"

Izzy answered with an off character smirk, "Just watch."

"Tk?" the once youngest digidestined answered his leader, "You betcha!" With that, he too took his place next to Mimi.

"Kari? I know you didn't get to do this before but do you want to try it?" He asked his younger sister.

With the famous Kamiya grin on her face, she said, "Of course, big bro." She then took her place besides Tk.

To the other regiments, what they were doing was really...weird, for they do not know what Tai was up to. Whatever he was planning was not really on their minds though, the fact that they are seeing the legendary First Regiment standing in a line, together with the digital wind blowing through their hair was quite breath taking. To them, if this group had failed with their mission-- even though they think that what they did was better-- they wouldn't be alive to do it. They literally, owed their lives to this group of friends standing majestically in front of them.

"Uh, Tai what are you doing?" Davis asked his mentor.

Tai just gave him a lop-sided grin and said, "Going to the digital world. Are you guys ready?" He then asked his troops, which all of them nodded in agreement.

Tai turned his head towards the younger generations behind him, "We're going ahead. You guys just wait for the digimon Gennai sent."

"Wait...what do you mean 'going ahead'? You're not going to jump are you?" Takato asked.

Tai gave him a thumbs up and yelled, "DIGIDESTINEDS LET'S GO!" and with that, the First Regiment jumped and fell towards the digital world.

To Tai, having this feeling of the wind blowing on his face furiously and feeling weightless was heavenly. He really enjoyed it when they fell to the digital world for the first time, even though he was startled. For a moment after they jumped simultaneously, he was able to hear the shouts and yells of the other worried regiments at them, he could just chuckle at the thought. He couldn't see very well to look at his companions, who were falling beside him but he knows that they feel the same way, at least now they were falling towards somewhere they now know by heart. In this glorious experience, however, Tai couldn't still shake the feeling of being mildly nervous of the fact that Gennai and the Sovereigns called them back but he tried his best to keep that thought in the back of his mind. 'What could go wrong now?' he asked himself 'No one would be able to stand against the whole Digital Destiny. So I think there's nothing to be worried about.' After reassuring himself he just let the moment take over.

On the ground below them, Gennai awaits their return holding a small chest in his arms. He looked up and saw eight bright lights on the sky, "They really had to do that, don't they?" he chuckled. Around him was a swarm of digimon who have been touched with the heroism of the Digital Destiny, from the numerous Numemon to the proud Andromon and everything in between. They are now here to welcome their heroes back to the land they fought so hard to protect. Behind them was a large structure, clearly a building of sort but right now their attention was held by the eight lights that was dropping on them fast.

Those 'falling stars' landed hard, making a crater to the grassed earth. The digimon ran towards the eight holes that the First Regiment made, scared that maybe they got hurt in some way. Over head were three giant Garudamons flying upwards toward the 'Gate of Fate' to pick up the remaining destineds. A single Gekomon approached one of the deep crevices and discovered that in its center was a human standing as if nothing happened, though the place was still covered with debris to actually make out who it was. Suddenly, they heard coughing.

"That was a smart move Tai, 'cough' now my clothes are all dirty." A female voice whined.

The Gekomon waited a couple more moments for the dirt to subside before he could see a young woman standing in the center of the crater dusting out her clothes. The small digimon's eyes widen and yelled, "PRINCESS MIMI!"

Mimi shot up to look at who called her with a nickname she used in the digital world and saw the Gekomon. She immediately climbed up and glomped the poor frog. "Oh my god, gekomon! It's really nice to see you guys again."

"Geez Mimi you don't have to kill him for that." Tai said as he too, climbed out of his hole.

As the rest of the First Regiment climbed out, Gennai walked towards them still holding that chest of his as if it contains something of great value, he greeted them, "Digidestined it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has, too long in fact." Tk answered.

"So what's so important that you need all of us here?" Matt asked, being the usually impatient one when it comes to suspense.

"Ho ho, Yamato you haven't changed a bit haven't you? We'll just wait for the others to arrive and then we would start. I don't want to explain everything all over again." Gennai calmly explained.

With a simple 'Hn' Matt walked towards the back of the group.

Within a few minutes the three Garudamons landed with the rest of the crew. The girls ran towards the First Regiment, some scolding them, some asking 'why did you jump?' The guys on the other hand are more interested on the building that lies in front of them. A huge marble structure stands majestically, as if it was built by the ancient Romans. Pure white marble pillars supported the structure, which was surrounded by different gems at the base. The entrance was regal, two huge doors welcomes everyone who wishes to enter it. The doors were so big in fact that even HerculesKabuterimon would probably fit in there.

"Whoah, what's with the pantheon look-alike?" Takato asked.

Gennai turned his head toward where the commander of the Third Regiment was looking at and said, "That's the Temple of Destiny, basically the headquarters of the Digital Destiny in the Digital World. Like it? Almost all the digimon present today built it with their bare hands."

"Wow." was all the other's can say.

"You will get to see the inside later, I would like to give these first." Gennai gestured towards the chest that he was holding. The ancient guardian opened it and inside laid all the digivices, D-3's, D-Arcs and D-tectors.

"Are those our...?" Sora asked.

"Why yes, Sora don't you recognize your own digivice? Now everyone pick up your respective digivices and I'll explain to you why you are all here." the old guide said.

Almost all of them were too stunned to even touch the digital devices, as if, if they do, they would be forced to fight again. It was Tai who grabbed his first, "I never thought I would be able to hold this again."

All of them followed, not fully believing that their most prized possessions in the digital world are now in their hands once again.

Gennai broke the nostalgia filled atmosphere, "Now, now don't get all teary on me yet. Especially the First Regiment..." Then from his robe his grabbed a purple pouch, which clanged when he made the slightest movement. He showed it to them with a grin on his face.

"What is that for Gennai?" Kari asked.

"Ahh… patience Hikari, you will find out soon enough." He then slowly opened the pouch, a bright light then exploded from the pouch each of a different hue of color. The rays of light flew around on top of their heads for a moment when Sora finally recognized what they were, "Oh my God! It's the crests!"

As soon as she muttered those words, the lights flew to their respective owners. The First Regiment was quite unsure, almost afraid, to take their respective crests but it landed in their hands anyway. The crests still has their symbols unchanged but the other than that it's all different, what was once the almost plastic-like tag was no more. They resemble a 'dog' tag or those of what military use as their identification cards, made of metal, though in the crests' case their metal was of the color they symbolized.

Mimi tearfully held hers and hung it around her neck. Sora, too, felt like crying but everything was happening too fast for her to react like that.

"Gennai...why...why didn't you tell us you have the crests again?" Tk asked.

"Well because the Sovereigns only gave it to me yesterday, so it's not my fault that the news wasn't sent to you. Especially ever since I lost my internet connection ho ho ho." Gennai laughed.

"Crests? As in THE crests? Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity...the whole shebang?" Takuya said astonished. The First Regiment only nodded.

"Oh and before I forgot the Fourth Regiment would have their Spirits back. The Third Regiment will be given a new deck of cards, in case you lost your old ones and the Second Regiment would receive their digimentals too. Gekomons bring them all out." He ordered the digimon around him. In turn they scurried in the marble structure that was called Temple of Destiny and got back out holding three chests. They slowly opened it to reveal the artifacts inside. The rest of the DD's then snatched their respective equipment.

The Fourth Regiment was so eager to use the D-tectors that they transformed immediately after getting their Spirits, impressing the others with them.

"So that's the Spirit Evolution I've heard so much about." Ken muttered while stroking his chin with his fingers.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Tommy, now Kumamon, said.

Ken nodded in agreement.

"Hey Mr. Gennai, where are our digimons?" Suzie asked. She's 16 years old now.

"They're not here yet? Hmmm...the traffic's heavy today hohoho." Gennai laughed. He then gestured towards an Elecmon, who in turn ran into the forest and sounded the bell like alarm.

In almost no time six rookie digimons and large champion, most Tai hasn't seen before ran towards the team.

"Where's the intruder! Guilmon is ready to fight...grrrr." a red dinosaur threatened. It then sniffed around, "Takatomon? I smell Takatomon, Gennai."

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled then gave his digimon a bear hug.

One by one the Third Regiment got reacquainted with their partners. They heard another horn being sounded.

"DAVIS!" a deep voice was heard from a clearing due south on where they are now. A blue medium built dragon flew towards the DD's.

"Ex-veemon! How are ya buddy?" Davis greeted his best digimon friend.

"Whoa...it's an Ex-veemon. One of the ancient digimon in the card game." Henry said.

"I knew you had a Veemon from your files Davis, but it didn't mention there that you have Ex-veemon as your champion level partner." Takato said.

"You better believe it." Davis grinned.

The Fourth Regiment was standing there in awe; it was one thing to be a digimon, but it a completely different thing to be partnered WITH digimon. Matt noticed that every other regiment has their digimon partners back.

"Hey Gennai where are our digimon partners? Where's Gabumon?" He asked while looking around.

"I'm gonna be calling them right now." Gennai then raised his hand. A beam of light was shot up from the highest part of the Temple upwards towards the sky. It startled the DD's.

Gennai spoke again, "Though I have to say they are going to take a while before getting here. Your digimons are far busier than these guys here." He pointed towards the other regiment's digimon.

Before Tai, who got interested in the topic, could ask why, a giant golden insect landed in the clearing. As the dust subsided the younger Regiments stood there wide-eyed.

"HerculesKabuterimon...mega level, attacks Mega Electro Shocker, Giga Scissor Claw, Giga Blaster..." Rika trailed off.

"Izzy, is that you?" the golden beetle hissed.

"Tentomon!" Izzy asked quite unsure on if that is really his digimon.

"Yes it's me." HerculesKabuterimon said.

(AN: I'm sort of confused of which mega digimon Izzy has. It was either HerculesKabuterimon or GranKuwagamon. I just randomly picked one. If I'm wrong please let me know I'll be more than happy to edit it. Also even though I know that Kari's mega digimon is Magnadramon, in this fic she would Ophanimon instead.)

Then a quite large pink creature floated towards them, "Joe? Hey Joe!" It bellowed with an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Gomamon?"

"It's MarineAngemon now for you." the pink digimon laughed.

As Joe was talking to his partner, Mimi heard a rustle from the trees. Out of nowhere an almost human-like creature jumped from the trees and landed gracefully in front of her, "Mimi?"

"Palmon? No wait...Rosemon?"

"You got it Mimi." Rosemon said with a matured woman's voice.

"Whoa I haven't seen that digimon before." Henry said then pulled out his D-Arc, "Rosemon, Mega level, attacks: Thorn Whip and Rose Spear. Wow, don't tell me that the all the digimon of the First Regiment are Megas!"

"Are you for real! Whoah…" Kazu piped in.

Tai and others, who haven't had their partners by there side yet, were getting worried. Their wait wasn't prolonged though because after a few more moments two angels landed to them.

"Ophanimon and Seraphimon!" The Fourth Regiment excitedly greeted their guardians.

"Takuya it's nice to see you again." the female angel smiled.

Seraphimon on the other hand was more interested in meeting his long time partner, "Tk? Is that you?"

Tk and Kari walked towards their digimon and smiled, "Hey we haven't seen you guys for a long time."

Takuya and JP's jaws dropped, "Wait, you guys are their partners? The Seraphimon and The Ophanimon are your digimon?"

Tk and Kari only smiled at them and said, "Yes."

The other two almost fainted.

Zoe couldn't believe her eyes too. Kouji and Kouichi on other hand, although surprised, didn't go psycho.

Sora started looking up at the sky, fully knowing that her digimon, what level she may be, would be flying. Moments pass and still no sign on Biyomon, Sora sighed and approached Gennai, "Where is she Gennai? She's not in trouble, is she?" She worriedly asked.

"Agumon's not here yet either." Tai pipped in.

The younger DD's were anxious; they want to meet the three most powerful digimons in person. They kept their eyes peeled in order to sense if the said three was there now. They didn't have to wait long though, for after a couple of minutes a silhouette came running towards them.

The trees rustled like grass as MetalGarurumon ran past them. The great metal wolf then pounced one last time and landed right in front on his partner. Matt was just plain shocked and happy to say anything.

"Long time no see Matt." The wolf growled in happiness.

"What took you so long MetalGarurumon?" Matt asked as he pats his partner's muzzle.

The Fourth Regiment just said in awe, "MetalGarurumon…."

MetalGarurumon looked at them and all the others that were already there. He then turned his attention back to Yamato, "It's because someone left in a hurry to meet her partner…" He then gestured to the flower digimon that was happily talking to Mimi.

Matt had a confused expression on his face; he didn't know what his partner was talking about. Before he could ask though, two great shadows appeared above them.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one late." MetalGarurumon said while looking up to his digimon best friend.

Tai and Sora ran up to their respective digimon.

"Sora!" the great fire-bird greeted her partner.

"Phoenixmon! I missed you!" Sora said while hugging the large beak of the digimon.

The First Regiment was quite a sight to look at. Eight kids, no not kids, young men and women standing there with eight Megas. The younger ones were amazed on how their mere presence spell power and might. Izzy finally noticed something and asked Gennai, "Why only our digimon are in there Mega Level?"

Gennai scratched his beard, "Well it's because of two things. One, they're much older than the others and they have already matured. And Two, the crests are back and in their respective owner's hands."

Although the explanation was quite incomplete for Izzy's taste he just let it go.

"Okay, now what?" Came the oh-so-famous question from Davis' mouth.

"We're going to have a meeting." Gennai flatly said. The old guardian then startled to walk towards the large doors. The Digital Destiny looked at each other, quite confused on what's going on but followed none the less with their digimon in tow.

Tai, who hadn't had a chance to get reacquainted with his partner, asked the great slayer digimon, "What's going on WarGreymon?"

WarGreymon relaxed his muscles and said with seriousness, "This could be one of the most important events that could happen ever since you guys gave up the crest."

Tai only nodded his head and lead the whole DD inside the Temple of Destiny.

The double doors opened with a loud and uncomfortable-to-hear shriek. Tai, who was standing in front of the double doors, was anxious to see what inside the large building. His jaw dropped on how luxurious the building was. Pillars of pure white marble ran through the hallways alternately with marble and granite statues of great digimon. The DDs couldn't take their eyes off the halls and corridors that Tai had to clear his throat so that they could continue to walk.

The long hallway ended up with another set of double doors. This time the doors were metal. Gennai gently tapped the door and it swung open effortlessly.

"Wow, old man I didn't thought that you were that strong." Takuya said.

Zoe just thwacked her boyfriend's head, "Would you show respect for once!"

"Okay, okay geez I was just joking." Takuya said in defeat.

When the door fully opened it revealed a huge circle room. The ceiling was so high that even the largest of the Megas didn't look that large. In the center was an equally big round table with chairs going around it.

"So this must be the meeting area." Mimi said in awe. Even though she has lead a luxurious life, Mimi hadn't seen chairs and tables studded with real gems before.

The table has a design going around it along the edges. All the symbols and crest was engraved at the table edge and chairs.

Ken approached one chair near the south-eastern part of the table and studied the carvings, "Hmm…It's has the symbol of fire, the same one that Takuya has." He said.

"You kids go on and sit to where your symbol is." Gennai explained.

"That was obvious enough…" Matt said and silently looked for his. Tk noticed that his now cheerful older brother is acting like a lone wolf again. He gave him a worried glance and then turned to look for his own seat. He made a mental note to talk with Yamato later.

Matt found his seat on the western most side of the table. As he sat down he noticed the symbol just beside him, the symbol of the Crest of Sincerity.

He just snorted and crossed his arms against his chest. Was he still irritated about what happened earlier this morning in the real world? No, that's not it. Matt knows that he's frustrated but couldn't quite put a finger on why he is.

"Wait what about us? Our symbols are basically the same as Tai's and the others." Davis asked.

"Can't you see those chairs that have both of the crests we represent?" Yolei answered, she was quite annoyed.

"Oh yeah…" Davis scratched the back of his head dumbly and looked for his, which was in the South-western part of the table.

Once everybody was seated, they noticed that the seating arrange has some sort of a pattern to it. The First Regiment was divided around the table equally. With Joe and Izzy sitting next to each other on the Northern side, then Tk and Kari in the Eastern side, Tai and Sora on the Southern side and, much to Matt's irritation, he and Mimi on the Western most side. The others were seated next to the one that their respective symbols relate to, since all of their symbols came from the original crests.

Gennai, who is now in the center of the room, just in the middle of a hole in the center of the large table, cleared his throat and said, "Now, although I think that it's a waste of time, hereby introduce the Four Sovereigns." Lights that were once dim were suddenly brightened that the people inside had to squint their eyes so that they cold adjust to the light.

They now noticed that there were four huge platforms on the, now they realized, none existent ceiling. On one platform, directly above Joe and Izzy was Ebonwumon, who looked like he just had woken up. Above Tk and Kari's head was Azulongmon, looking quite as tangled with himself as ever. Baihumon graced the platform above Matt and Mimi and Zhuquiamon perched himself above Tai and Sora. The phoenix sovereign looked down at his avatar with pride and said, "We meet again Taichi the Great."

Tai nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Now Gennai, would you please start the meeting." Azulongmon's voice boomed.

Gennai scratched the back of his head and said, "Ok…to get to point…We need the Digital Destiny to be united as one army, not as regiments."

"That's was pretty straight forward." Kouji said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Rika snapped.

Ebonwumon answered the short tempered girl, "Simple, United we stand, divided we fall."

"Why just now? You didn't make us do this when we were fighting….don't tell me." Joe nervously said.

"No there's no big bad digimon on the loose. It's just that the digimon only unites when you are united." Gennai explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Henry asked.

"Well, let's started from the beginning. During the dark era, the time when all those bad guys are out, digimon were killed, limiting the population to a controllable number. But since the evil villains were taken out, digimon were reborn and with no one to capture and with no one getting killed, the population boomed." Gennai answered.

"So basically the digital world is suffering with over population. I still don't see where we come in to that though." Izzy said.

Baihumon raised his head and said, "More and more digimon are creating gangs and are raiding peaceful villages. We need you here so that they would know that they'll need to behave."

"So we're basically here to play police! That's just a waste of time for us. You have hundreds of champions and ultimates why ask us?" Matt sharply said, earning him a deadly glare from Mimi. Matt just snorted and closed his eyes.

"Because they respect the Digital Destiny…" Azulongmon said.

"Look we're digidestined but were ordinary people on our world and unless it's a life to death situation, we don't need to be here." Matt answered back.

"Matt!" Tai warned from his seat then said, "I understand the problem but why need us here? What can we do?"

"Tai, you can't be serious of acting cat to a bunch of mice are you?" Matt barked back.

"No, I for one have had enough of fighting; I just want to know what we can do. I don't want to waste energy on gang leaders, that doesn't really know to fight." Tai said decisively. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Alright, here's what we think would be enough. Unite Digital Destiny under one leader. If they feared Digital Destiny as a divided force I wonder how they would stand in line under a united more powerful one." Gennai explained seriousness evident in his voice.

"Ok, but we consider ourselves as equals here, how do you expect us to pick one of us as a leader?" Takato asked.

Zhuquiaomon fluffed his feathers and flapped his wings gently, "We already picked the nominees, and all you have to do is vote."

"Who are the nominees?" Kenta asked.

"The four so-called 'goggle-heads'." Gennai retorted.

"Huh!" was all the came from the said four.

Izzy rubbed his chin, "That makes sense, considering that they would be the most well known by the common digimon and the fact that they already had leadership experiences."

"I agree, although there's another problem. Like you said the Digital Destiny is divided, how can we know and can we be sure that all of us would vote intelligently, without knowing the others." Ken gestured to the other leaders.

"You have point there Ken." Henry piped in.

"We already planned on that. I'm going to run a conference report about all four of them, starting with youngest." Gennai said. He gestured with his hand and a transparent screen showed up from beneath the center of the room.

"Of course I am not going to mention things that the one I'm reporting would not want me to mention. After this, you'll get the rest of the day to relax think over who you want to vote for. Commanders although you too are part of DD you are not allowed to vote, is that okay?" the guardian asked and earning agreeing nods from all four of them.

Gennai started on Takuya's basic profile, saying everything from his name to his personality. Members of the other regiment listened carefully while the Fourth Regiment would laugh when they here something they remembered Takuya did.

After a few moments, Tai suddenly stood up making Sora look at him.

"I'm going out. Please don't take offense but since I couldn't vote anyway, I don't have a reason to be here. I'll just see you later then." He then cockily walked towards the door. Matt nodded in both understanding and humor, knowing that Tai really does have a short attention span. He was surprised when Sora followed his best friend out. He has a confused expression but his attention was brought back to the report when Gennai said that they should go on.

* * *

As Tai left the conference room, he was quite surprised that someone followed him. He was more surprise when he realized that it was Sora.

"Aren't you going to listen to what they're discussing? They're gonna be expecting your vote later." Tai said with a confused look on his face.

Sora just strode next to him and said, "I already know who to vote for….."

Tai smirked, "You can't be serious are you?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask? And here I am willing to vote for you." She sighed, "You know what Kamiya? You should really show some gratitude." She smirked back.

"Oh, so you're voting for me and I have to act like you're the goddess of the world?" He smiled cockily.

Sora thwacked him upside the head and said, "C'mon I followed you so that I could spend less time on talking and more time on enjoying myself on a trouble free Digiworld." She pulled on his arm and ran outside the large double doors of the Temple of Destiny. WarGreymon and Phoenixmon only followed them curiously.

* * *

Inside the conference room, Gennai continued with his explanation. He explained Takuya's abilities and leadership skills in full detail. Positive or negative it's all there. The rest on the DDs only listened intently for they know that even though all the members are trustworthy they still need to pick a good if not the perfect leader.

"So the positives are: Compassion towards fellow destineds, strong sense of justice, and strong sense of adapting. Negatives: the ever so famous jumping to danger head first, a loudmouth that says things out of random and inability to listen to other's advice fast enough. That concludes Kanbara Takuya." Gennai finished his explanation.

Takuya, who looked like he shrunken with embarrassment, sat there fiddling with the table. Being able to see what you did as a kid, specially the embarrassing ones really hit one's ego hard.

"Don't fret Takuya, it's for the good of everybody. Hohohoh." Gennai laughed.

"Shut up old man!" Takuya barked back.

"Alright, now, next Matsuda Takato." The old guardian announced.

Takato was now sweating bullets on his side of the table.

* * *

Tai and Sora reached the entrance of the Temple of Destiny. Tai stretched, grateful that they are now in a more enjoyable atmosphere than the stuffy marble halls inside the great structure.

"You know, now that I think about it, this building looks more like a castle than a temple." Sora muttered.

Tai glanced at the Temple again and agreed, "Yeah it does huh…?"

The two megas, which are their partners, glanced at each other with worry. Wargreymon then spoke to Tai, "So what are you planning Tai…?"

Tai thought for a moment, in vain. He just seriously wanted to get out of that conference. Politics never ran first priority in his mind. Sora spoke for him though, "Tai…let's go on top of Mt. Infinity. It's been ages since we went there."

Tai nodded and turned towards the only mountain in File Island, "I still remember Joe going up there by himself…" He trailed off.

Sora giggled, "Yeah Joe was really…tense during our whole escapade in the Digital World."

Tai laughed, "Yes he really was, too tense that he pissed in his pants every time there's something moving in the bushes, although, you didn't have to step on me when you woke me up the next day."

"You still remember that? Geez Tai, it wasn't my fault you were sleeping right next to me when I freaked at the fact that Joe was missing." She protested.

Tai just laughed and Sora laughed with him.

"So let's go?" Sora asked.

Tai looked at the mountain again, "I really don't want to climb all the way up there. I'm too lazy to." He sighed.

"Tai, you are hopeless…" Sora sighed and motioned for Phoenixmon. The bird digimon responded, "Just hop on my back Tai…"

Phoenixmon lowered herself so that they could mount her. Tai got on first and grabbed Sora's hand then pulled her to sit in front of him.

"Well…I think this is so much better than hanging on her talons the last time." Tai mentioned.

"Oh stop complaining Tai." Sora said as she nudged Phoenixmon to take off.

Startled, Tai instinctively grabbed the woman in front of him and held on tight on her waist. Sora just giggled and said, "Scared of heights Tai…?"

Embarrassed, Tai loosened his hold on her but kept his arms around her since out of the two of them, she is more suited in the air. Another reason to take his hand off eluded Tai's mind, "You just surprised me that's all."

"Whatever you say Taichi." Sora smiled and turned her attention upwards, although she could have sworn that him grabbing her like that startled her more. Sora felt her shoulder tense, although didn't know why. Why does she feel awkward with Tai now? It is really unusual.

Sensing her discomfort, Tai asked, "You okay Sor? You kind of froze for a moment there."

"It's nothing…" The entire flight is then spent in mutual silence.

As Phoenixmon landed on the summit of the mountain, Wargreymon spoke, "Tai, I'm really sorry for being late earlier. I am now ashamed of putting other matters before my other half."

As he jumped down, Tai retorted, "It's not a big deal Wargreymon, but why are you guys late anyway? Gennai mentioned that you guys are busier than the others."

"Well as megas we are responsible for the peace of the digital world as a whole. We patrol the whole Digital World for anything that is amiss and just so happens that Phoenixmon and I were at the southernmost tip of the Modem Continent when you two arrived." The dragon slayer explained.

Tai guided Sora down Phoenixmon. Sora jumped down and asked, "So basically you guys act like police or something?"

Her own digimon answered her this time, "I don't exactly know what police is but we are sort of like guardians. Wargreymon and I are paired up to survey the southern region; HerculesKabuterimon and MarineAngemon are in charge of the North, Seraphimon and Ophanimon to East and lastly MetalGarurumon and Rosemon to the West."

Tai walked towards the ledge of the peak that overlooks the whole of File Island. It was still the same view he remembered seeing 12 years ago, sea everywhere he looked, the only land he could see was of the mountain's base. Isolating himself from his companions, Tai's voice was almost inaudible, "It's the same…yet somehow it's so different."

Sora placed herself beside him; she also looked at the distance. The ocean looked to tranquil, the light from the sun is being reflected back like a sapphire being examined through the light. The trees that made up the forest of File Island are as green as they can be and with Sora agreed fully to Tai, "Yes it is different, although I do not know if it is because it's been a long time or just the fact that they are at peace that makes everything looks so…tranquil…so beautiful."

Tai looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had her eyes still fixed on the scenery that was in front of them. The fruit of their labors, the triumph that made them sacrifice their childhood to obtain. He turned to face her, with a smile on his face. Sora looked back him, bewildered with his expression. Tai suddenly said, "And to think, when we were standing here for the first time, I seriously didn't imagine this at all. Us standing here looking out to the world we saved. Standing here now makes me think…how in the world did 12 year old kids save this world? Don't you agree…?"

Sora nodded her head, "I wonder where those kids are now? I certainly remember a goggle-head scribbling what he calls a 'map' on that very rock over there." She said while pointing at a flat slab of rock just to Tai's right.

Taichi smirked, "Hmm…I'm still here right in front of you Sora and I still that that map was ingenious thank you very much. What about that girl…hmm…what was her name again? That girl always argues with what I decide and in the end follows it, you know that one with the blue hat on? She really is pain, always getting in the way of my glorious fun."

Sora was taken back, "A pain huh? I see how it is…" she then burst into giggles.

Tai laughed along with her then uttered, "I really miss that girl…" He meant that statement in more ways than one.

Sora confusedly looked at him with one of her red brow raised, "Don't worry Tai she's here, " She giggled again, "You really are a glutton for pain."

"Hey I didn't mean it like that…it's just that we've changed so much that it's hard not to miss what we once were." He said solemnly.

Sora caught the sadness and nostalgia in his eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently, "Tai we all change…we don't a control over time."

He answered, "Yeah I know but is it wrong to think about the past?" He asked innocently.

Sora just nodded her head, "No…Tai you've changed. I just noticed that now."

Tai lifted his hand and place it on top of hers and smiled, "Like you said, we don't a control over it but then again thanks Sor. Going on a trip in memory lane really got me back there."

"No problem Taichi, what are friends for?"

Tai looked at her with an irritated face, "Sor how many times do I have to tell you not to call me my full name?"

She just poked her finger on her chin and said, "Never…actually you once told me that I'm the only one that could call you that."

"Fine you got me…"

"Of course I did…" She giggled.

Wargreymon and Phoenixmon only watched their partners through knowing glances of both joy and worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the conference room, the discussion on who should lead the Digital Destiny as a single entity drags on. Gennai have been very thorough about the information he was unveiling, much to the embarrassment of the people that he was talking about. Takato and Davis' report went smoothly. Everybody took notes and raked their minds on who would be worthy enough for the office. Of course not all of them had the patience that Joe had when is comes to stuff like this. Davis is now currently dozing off, convinced that he did not need worry much since he could not vote anyway. Takuya, too, was bored out of his mind, although he enjoyed himself on knowing Takato through Gennai's report. Izzy and Ken look like they are drilling holes on Gennai in the way that they are looking at him. Rika, never really the type to care about these things, resorted to her new deck of digimon cards.

"Now last but certainly not the least, Taichi Yagami Kamiya or as most digimon call him, Taichi the Great…" Gennai introduced the last of the four Regiment Commanders. All the other commanders perked up, intrigued on how their personal hero did in his first time the digital world.

Gennai started his report, "Taichi Yagami Kamiya, digimon partner Agumon. Taichi, or Tai as he likes to be called, started his journey at the age of 12 like most of you. Accompanied with six others, Tai had it hard as a leader at first. These other six that came with him aren't exactly the people that you can get along easily, especially if you're carefree, practically irresponsible young boy such as Tai at the time. Loud and very outspoken, Tai took leadership automatically, even though some of the team were against it."

The remaining First Regiment members subconsciously looked at Matt, who just blinked his eyes confusedly.

"Tai usually jump into trouble head first; I personally have seen this, spontaneous side of him when I was watching over the First Regiment 12 years ago. Against all odds, during the Myotismon phase, Tai united the First Regiment, officially being hailed as the leader. Brave and courageous, Tai was undoubtedly the Child of Courage, bearing the Crest of Courage and with Agumon by his side, Taichi was the most powerful force in Digital Destiny at the time. He was first to have an Ultimate level digimon, and defeated most of the enemies. Of course if Tai was the Sun, there would always be a moon." Gennai paused and continued, "There's only one other digidestined that could stand up against Tai, Yamato."

Everyone gazed at Matt, who looked down on the table. He knew where Gennai is going with his report and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted the whole Digital Destiny to find out of what he did. Gennai then spoke to him, "Matt if you don't want me to tell them then I'll gladly move on but you do realize that if we are going to be as one everyone must know the flaws of everyone else."

Matt stiffened. He kept his gaze on the table, his concentration on the Sigil of Friendship that was engraved on the marble. Mimi, who was sitting beside him, looked at him, making Matt feel more of an ass hole in her eyes. He has to admit that Mimi was his worst critic. He could almost hear her say, 'Don't be coward and share it with everybody already' but to his surprise she kept silent.

Through her eyes, Mimi could see a very lost Yamato, not the same man she was fighting with just a few hours ago but the boy that was misunderstood 12 years ago. Temporarily forgetting her anger towards him for the time being, Mimi placed a gentle hand on Matt's rigid shoulder, almost whispering, "It'll be fine…"

Matt looked at her, only to see her smiling at him, after muttering 'thanks' he nodded his head to Gennai to keep going. The old guide smiled and said, "This would for the best."

Matt glanced at Mimi once again. She just pats his shoulder and with a playful smirk turned her attention back to Gennai. Matt felt like swearing right then and there. How she made him so irritated yet wanting to laugh was beyond him. He could almost see what is going to happen after this. Mimi would annoy him nonstop about this.

Gennai cleared his throat, "As I said, if Tai was the Sun, Yamato was the Moon. If there is one person who Tai couldn't just boss around to follow him it would Matt. Always questioning his authority, Matt never made giving out commands easy for Tai, although there are instances that Matt's judgment was more practical and reasonable. They never agreed most of the time but somehow Tai was able to drag him along. Then there was the Cherrymon incident…"

Matt could have sworn that he was holding his breath when Gennai paused.

"Burdened by the sense of inferiority, the 12-year old Yamato was easily led astray by Cherrymon, pitting him against Tai. Mega against Mega, their battle was one that would never leave the history books of the Digital World. Although no one was considered the victor, after the battle Tai realized that the most important lesson that he would ever learn so did Matt, the value of friendship. Soon after this betrayal the First Regiment was scattered, Joe and Mimi left and Sora was stuck with Tk and Kari as Tai and Izzy went looking for medicine. I once feared that their disunity would spell destruction but at last they pulled through. In a last ditched effort to unite the First Regiment from Tai, they mended the bonds of friendship and made it stronger than ever." Gennai looked around the room, almost all the people inside were deeply intrigued about how the First Regiment did.

"Taichi's contribution didn't just end after the battle of the Apocalymon. He stood as a role model to Davis as well as a mentor. He and Izzy assisted the second regiment whenever they can with their more advanced experience in dealing with Digital problems. Through Tai's leadership, the First Regiment defeated more evil incarnate than any of the others, thus the title Taichi the Great."

* * *

Walking down through the last few steps of the mountain, Tai couldn't help but sneeze, "I guess they're talking about me now."

Sora laughed, "C'mon let's hurry…I would have to vote too you know."

"Fine…fine." And with that, they entered the Temple of Destiny once again.

* * *

After concluding his report, Gennai clapped his hands and made thin computer screen, made of light appear before every digidestined. Tai and Sora barely made it in time and sat down to their respective chairs quickly. Before proceeding to the voting Gennai explained, "I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind. If you are wondering on why you are sitting in a strange arrangement I would gladly explain. You see, the First Regiment obtain the crests, the Second the digimentals, the Third unique cards and the Fourth obtain the Spirits."

"As you know, when each of you was summoned here, the Digital world was torn in fourths to minimize the damage that would be imminent. Aside from the Sovereigns, the Digital World is protected by another force, a nameless force that is stored in each of your special item. There are four levels to this protective shell, first is the Spirits, more human in nature they use human elements as power. Then there are the cards, also more human using armor and weapons in its arsenal. The digimentals are next, leaning on the more digital side of the scale, using legendary digimon armor only seen in the digital world. They also used human emotions as catalysts."

"So you mean that each of the Regiment is one of the four levels?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Imagine the digital world, a sphere, that in its core are four levels of power those levels are the power of Digital Destiny." Gennia cleared his throat and continued, "In the very core of power come the Crests. They are by far the most powerful force in the digital world. As digimentals use values and emotions as a catalyst for digivolution, crests use them as a power source. The stronger the user feels the stronger they become. The stronger the digimon feels they grow even stronger. Powered by both the Sovereigns and the bearers, the crest is the closest thing you can to an unlimited power source. Of course, even we can make mistakes. Using the power of the crests, level four protection, first, we disrupted the flow of energy to the digital world, creating more evil digimon. We though that using the most powerful thing we had would get rid of the problem faster but we were wrong."

"So you mean, we should've have summon in a different order?" Ken asked.

"Yes…but as you can see we've made a mistake."

Tai, getting irritated, spoke up, "Hey old guy this still doesn't explain the sitting arrangement can you just spit is out?"

"Ah..yes of course. The eight crests are divided into four, directly representing each sovereign or is it the other way around? Knowledge and Reliability is represented by the ancient sovereign of the north Ebonwumon, Hope and Light, two very special crests, are represented by the leader of the Sovereigns Azulongmon of the East. The intertwined qualities of Friendship and Sincerity are represented by mysterious Baihumon of West. Lastly, the burning nature of Courage and Love are represented by Zhuquiaomon of South."

Tai's eyes went wide, "You mean the Sovereign that I ranted on earlier was supposed to be the one my crest gets power from!"

Sora tried her best not to laugh.

"Worry not Taichi the Great I am not, anymore, offended but honored. After hearing your achievements I'm enthralled with your deeds." Zhuquiaomon's voice boomed from his perch.

Gennai scratched his head, "As I was saying…where was I oh that's right. From the core of power, the crest comes the other level of force. You are arranged so that you are sitting to where your powers lie, placing harmony and equality among our ranks. If we are to unite, you must know where your power now stands. Now…for the voting, it's pretty straight forward just pick one and well count them up…just like how you humans vote in the Real World.

The digidestineds looked at each other and shrugged, then voted.

"Of course the voting would only satisfy you as humans but as digimon, your partners have agreed on a tournament to prove strength and bravery."

"You mean the winner still has to fight!" Davis protested.

"Why yes…we digimon only respect the strong." Baihumon roared.

"Just shut up goggle-head and vote already." Rika snapped.

And so the voting went on, after a few minutes, Gennai finished the counting. He displayed a screen in the middle of the room so that everyone could see. Everyone has their eyes on the screen and in a blink of an eye the winner was named.

"Getting more than two-thirds of the vote…is Taichi. Tai you are going to fight against the other nominees to prove you worth to the digimon tomorrow, until then you can relax." Gennai said.

"Oh hell yeah I get to fight Tai!" Takuya and Davis yelled simultaneously.

Mimi was taken back, "And I thought they're going to be depressed by losing…"

"Oh and one more thing I need to say to you the…." Gennai tried to speak but was interrupted.

"You can just tell me when this all over Gennai. I would like to see what we fought to hard to achieve." Tai smiled at the guardian.

"But this is…" Gennai just sighed, "Alright I'll let you kids go now." He then glanced at the sovereigns with a weary and worry gaze. Azulongmon looked at him as if saying, "It'll work out."

In his mind, Gennai said, 'Is it right to rob one of them his life?' and with that question, he walked out of the room leaving the Digital Destiny in what seems to be the perfect opportunity to socialize, although he knew quite that Taichi being chosen is going to hard for them in the near future.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the hold up and for the boring chapter. I know that it seems that the story is going way of track but I assure you that I have a big dream with this story. I made this chapter to establish what is going on at the present timeline and added a few moments of the pairings in there. The next chapter would be more on the action side but also on the drama. You can absolutely look forward to Taiora moments on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. 


End file.
